Retrouvailles
by snixxxxx
Summary: "Oublie moi, je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de toi!" Ce sont les derniers mots que Santana Lopez a dit a Brittany Pierce, son ancienne meilleure amie. 15 ans plus tard leurs destins vont se croiser. Que va t'il se passer ?
1. Chapter 1

_Oublie moi, je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de toi!_

Ce sont les derniers moi que j'ai dit a Brittany, il y a maintenant 15 ans, et ces mots je les regretteraient toute ma vie. A cette époque j'étais cheerleaders, une des filles les plus populaire du lycée, j'étais amoureuse de ma meilleure amie mais personne n'étais au courant a par Blaine et Kurt. C'était à la fin de notre répète du glee club, on était devant nos casiers et j'ai pris mon courage a deux mains pour lui avouer mes sentiments les plus profonds et la seule réponse que j'ai eu a été: Désolé San mais sa ne va pas être possible je suis avec Artie et je l'aime je ne peux pas le quitter. Je lui ai alors rétorqué que si elle le voulait elle pouvait mais j'ai vu dans son regard qu'elle ne le quitterait pas. C'est a se moment la que j'ai prononcé ces quelques mots que j'ai regretté juste après les avoirs prononcé quand j'ai vu les larmes coulé le long de son visage,et je suis parti en courant et nous nous sommes évité jusqu'à la fin de l'année.


	2. Chapter 2

Je suis au volant de ma mini décapotable dans les rues de L.A. la musique a fond quand je vois cette chevelure doré, je me gare et cours derrière cette personne.  
_M: Excusé moi!_  
_Inconnue* se retournant*: Oui?_  
Ce n'est pas Brit c'est  
_M: Quinn !_  
_Q: Heu on se connait ?_  
Cette question me blessa mais j'y repondis avec un sourire comme même  
_M: Oui c'est moi Santana_  
_Q: Santana?_  
_M: Lycée McKinley _  
_Q: Ah oui Santana_  
_M: Comment va tu ?_  
_Q Bien et toi ?_  
_M: Bien..._  
_Q: Je suis désolé Santana, mais j'ai un rendez vous important il faut que j'aille _  
_M: Ou je peux te revoir ?_  
_Q: Samedi prochain il y a une réunion pour les anciens du lycée j'y serai, viens avec ton mari, met ta tenu de cheerleaders_

Je n'eu pas le temps de répondre qu'elle partit, je retourna a ma voiture et conduisit jusqu'à chez moi. Arrivé a mon immense villa malheureusement vide je me rua sur l'ordinateur et acheta un billet d'avion pour l'Ohio, c'était peut être la seule chance que j'avais pour revoir Brittany. Il faut que je me trouve quelqu'un.  
On est vendredi et j'ai toujours trouvé personne, moi Santanna Lopez je vais devoir me présenté seule a cette réunion alors qu'au lycée je n'ai jamais été seule. C'est triste...  
Le samedi l'avion atterrit, je loue une mini décapotable bleue ma préféré et conduit jusqu'à mon hôtel où j'entreprends de mettre mon uniforme mais il ne me va plus, maudit grossesse, et oui je suis enceinte de 3 mois . Il faut absolue que je me trouve une tenue pour se soir, et dans ma valise je 'ai rien de potable, vu qu'il est seulement 18h j'ai le temps de faire les magasins. Deux heures plus tard je revins dans ma chambre les bras chargés de sacs. Je mets une robe moulante grise avec un (énorme) décolté, une veste en cuire noir et des bottines a talons aiguille noir également et pour la touche finale un foulard gris et bonnet-béret gris. Je laisse mes cheveux détaché et je me remaquille.  
21h j'arrive sur le parking du lycée, je respire un bon coup et descend de la voiture. Quand je franchis la porte du lycée plusieurs regards se tournent vers moi comme a l'époque, j'avoue que je suis fière de cet effet. Je vais directement a la salle de chant, je regarde discrètement par la petite fenêtre, il y a tout le monde, Finn et Rachel collé a lui tout devant, sur le coté Quinn et Sam, il vont très bien ensemble ces deux la,Mercedesavec quelqu'un que je ne connais pas, Puck et Laurenne au fond, a coté deux Tina et Mike main dans la main et non loin de ll, ce que je vois me mis larme a l'oeil, Artie avec Brittany sur sur lui, jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'ils seraient encore ensemble, j'ai toujours pensé que leur histoire n'était pas faite pour duré. J'avais tort. Et pour finir au piano i Schuester avec sa femme (Emma ) a coté de lui, j'ai été invité a leur mariage mais je n'ai pas pu y assister j'étais en Europe a se moment souffle un coup et pousse la porte, tous les regards se tournent vers moi, M Schuester prend la parole:  
_S; Santana, je suis heureux de te revoir !* il me prend dans ses bras*_  
_M: Moi de même_  
_Laurenne: Qui l'a invité ?_  
_Quinn: C'est moi mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle viendrait_  
_Rachel:Pourquoi t'a fait sa ? Et puis quand l'as tu revu ?_  
_Quinn:Je l'ai croisé la semaine dernière a L.A._  
_Sam: Elle porte même pas son uniforme_  
_Puck: En plus vous avez vu comment elle est habillé?_  
_Tina: En plus elle nous a jamais aimé_  
_Mike: et ele arrive avec 30 min de retard comme une fleur_  
C'était trop je ne peux plus rien entendre a peine, je suis rentré qu'ils ont commencé a me critiqué, je pensais que je serais la bienvenue mais je me suis trompé, je sors de la salle en pleurant, je suis totalement humilié, je me réfugie au toilette. quand j'entend la porte claqué, quelqu'un ma suivi.  
_...: Santana ? Santaanaaa sort de ta cachette_  
_c'est Mercedes je reconnais sa voix. Je sort_  
_ Mer: Santana ils sont désolé*elle me prend dans ses bras*_  
_Moi: Mais pourquoi ils sont comme ça avec moi ?_  
_Mer: On a été surpris de te revoir, c'est la 4eme réunions des anciens et c'est la première fois que l'on te voit, on t'a envoyé des invitations mais tu nous a jamais répondu._  
_Moi: Si je ne vous ai pas répondu c'est que je n'ai jamais reçu vos invitations, après le lycée, je suis partit en France dans une fac de stylisme, cela fait un an que je suis de retour et je suis très prise par ligne de vêtement_  
_Mer: T'as une ligne de vêtements?_  
_Moi: Oui , "_Clothes Over Bros" et puis si je porte pas ma tenue c'est que je ne peux pas, je suis enceinte, ma tenue ne me va plus.  
_Mer: Et bien toutes mes félicitation San, je suis heureuse pour toi ma belle, tu m'as manqué_  
_Moi: Merci Mercedes, tu m'as manqué aussi, qui l'aurais cru ?_  
_Mer: Tu es quelqu'un de bien San mais si au lycée tu étais la pire garce je suis sure que tu as changé, qui est le future père?_  
_Moi: Je ne sais pas... _  
_Mer: Tu veux que l'on y retourne?_  
_Moi: Je ne sais pas ? J'ai peur_  
_Mer: Santana Lopez a peur ?_  
_Moi: Je suis terrifié !_  
_Mer: Tu n'es plus la Santana que j'ai connu, la Santana qui n'avait peur de rien et de personne, qui a la moindre remarque enfonçais la personne, j'aurais pensé que tu les aurais rembarré mais a la place tu es partis en courant_  
_Moi: Je n'ai plus la force de me battre..._  
_Mer: Mais ou est passé la Santana que je connais ?_  
_Moi-une larme a l'oeil-: elle a disparut a jamais _  
_Mer: A oui et depuis quand ?_  
_Moi; Depuis que je me suis fais violer il y a trois mois...-les larmes coulent a flots-_


	3. Chapter 3

**vivaelperu: merci :) la confrontation arrive dans se chapitre et j'utilise juste des noms de la série OTH et j'utiliserai des noms d'autres séries que j'aime bien**

**Aliie Rose: merci :)**

**Désolée pour les fautes mais je n'ai pas de beta**

**bonne lecture :)**

C'est trop tard, c'est sorti tout seul, c'est la première fois depuis trois mois que je le dit à quelqu'un.  
_Mer: Oh mon dieu, San, mais qui t'as fait ça ?_  
_M: Je ne sais pas..._  
_Mer: Tu veux en parler?_  
_M: Je ne suis ps encore prête_  
_Mer: Vient avec moi on retourne dans la salle, t'inquiète pas, maintenant je suis la pour toi._  
_M: Merci Mercedes_  
_Mer:C'est normale tu es toujours l'une des nôtres._

On retourna dans la salle, encore une fois tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi, je baissa la tête, Mercedes prit la parole;  
_Mer: Nan, mais vous vous entendez ? Vous ne vous rappelez pas de la première règle du Glee Club? C'est l'acceptance on accepte les gens comme ils sont. Alors de la critiquer écouter au moins les raisons pour lesquels elle n'est jamais venu ou même pourquoi elle ne porte pas son uniforme, comme nous elle a changé, elle n'est plus la"garce" comme elle l'était au lycée_  
_Schuester: Merci Mercedes une qui a retenue la leçon que j'ai essayé de vous inculqué pendant ces 3 ans._  
_Moi( chuchotant a Mercedes): Merci_  
_Finn* se rapprochant de moi*: je suis désolé *me serrant dans ses bras* Bienvenue_  
_Moi: Merci _  
_Schuester : On t'écoute Santana_  
_Moi: Bonjour, tout le monde, je suis heureuse de vous revoir, même si je ne le vous ai jamais montré je vous aime, et je regrette mon comporte que j'ai pu avoir envers vous, j'ai dis certaines chose que je regrette énormément aujourd'hui *je regarde vers Brittany mais elle a la tête baissé*, Mercedes a raison, j'ai changé. premièrement si je ne porte pas mon uniforme c'est que je ne peux pas je suis enceinte. Ensuite si je ne suis jamais venu a aucune réunions, c'est que je n'ai jamais reçu les invitations, après la remise des diplômes je suis monté dans un avion et je suis partis a Paris dans une école de stylisme et puis j'ai été très prise par ma ligne de vêtement.. Sachez juste que ça me fait plaisir de vous voir et je suis sincère. Maintenant je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je parte._  
_Rachel: Non reste_  
_Sam: Tu nous a manqué aussi _  
_Moi: Merci Sam_  
_Sam -surpris-: Waouh tu ne m'as pas appelé bouche de mérou_  
Ça remarque me fit rigoler, chacun vint me faire un câlin de retrouvailles, tous sauf Brittany, elle resta a l'écart. des larmes coulèrent a nouveau mais cette fois ci se sont des larmes de joie. Pendant plusieurs nous nous racontâmes nos histoires...  
J'appris que Quinn qui est devenu reporter et Sam journaliste on eu des jumelles, Rachel et Brittany elles ont maintenant, 3 ans. Rachel est devenue professeur de chant dans une grande école a New-York et Finn, il travaille dans une banque, ils ont un garçon de 10 ans nommé Sam, et une fille âgée de 7 ans appelé Tina, Mike lui est devenu chorégraphe dans des comédie musical et Tina elle enseigne le chant dans des écoles primaire quant a Artie il est devenu réalisateur de comédie musical et Brittany elle est devenu professeur de danse, ils ont une fille qui répond au nom de Quinn âgée de 6 mois. Cette information me blessa, car une fois en première année on s'était promis d'appelé nos filles si on avait par le prénom de l'autre, elle n'a pas tenu sa promesse. Quelques temps plus tard, je du m'éclipser, ma vessie de femme enceinte est prête a exploser. En sortant des toilettes, j'eu un choc, Brittany est là, assise sur les lavabo devant moi dans sa tenue de cheerleader.  
_M: Tu fais quoi ici ?_  
_B: Je voulais te parler_  
_M: Et tu ne pouvais pas le faire devant tout le monde ?_  
_B: Non, Santana tu ne peux pas savoir a quel point tu m'as manqué_  
_M: Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, je suis désolé se que je t'ai dit avant la remise des diplômes, je me suis énervé quand j'ai compris que tu ne quitterais pas Artie _  
_B: Je te pardonne, je peux juste te poser une question ?_  
_M: Vasi_  
_B: Comment t'as pu tomber enceinte, enfin vu que tu aimes les femmes ?_  
_M : Premièrement je n'aimes pas les femmes, je t'aime toi et deuxièmement cette grossesse je ne l'ai pas voulu... _  
_B: Je suis désolée_  
_M: Je peux te poser une question moi aussi ?_  
_B: Vazi_  
_M: Est ce que tu m'aimes encore ?_  
_B: Je sais pas je suppose que oui_  
_M: Parce que moi je suis encore raide dingue de toi_  
_B: San, je suis avec Artie et puis je peux pas l'abandonné, on a une fille_  
_M: je sais mais..._  
_B: Il n'y a pas de mais San, je t'aime mais nous deux pour l'instant c'est pas possible_  
_  
_  
Apres le je t'aime de Brittany, je ne pensa a plus rien d'autre, un sourire s'afficha sur mon visage et sans réfléchir je lui sauta dessus et l'embrassa avec passion, ce moment cela fait 15 ans que je l'attends. Par chance elle ne me repoussa pas, au contraire, je la poussa contre le mur et encore plus passionnément, malheureusement on se fît interrompue par quelqu'un qui entra dans les toilettes, je me décolla de Brit et vit que c'est Arti, et merde  
_A: Vous foutiez quoi la ?_  
_B-reprenant ses esprit-: Arti ?_  
_A *se tournant vers moi*: Au bout de 15 ans, tu es toujours cette garce qui essaye de piquer ma copine, je cru Mercedes quand elle a dit que tu as changé mais j'ai eu tort_  
_M: c'est pas se que tu crois_  
_A: Ah oui, vous étiez pas entrain de vous embrasser ?_  
_M: Si mais..._  
_A: Il n'y a pas de mais, Brit est ma femme, je t'interdit de la revoir_  
_M: Mais tu te prends pour qui ? Il y a 15 ans j'ai fait la pire erreur de ma vie, je ne vais pas recommencé, je vais me battre pour elle_  
_B: Et oh je suis la!_  
_M: désolé mais Brittany sache que je ne ferais pas la même erreurs, je vais me battre pour toi, je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne _  
_A: Britt, je crois que tu vas devoirs faire un choix..._


	4. Chapitre 4

Je sais que se qu'il vient de lui demander va la faire extrêmement mal, choisir entre deux personnes qu'elle aime pour c'est limite mission impossible, je le sais vu que j'avais tenter l'expérience.  
_B: je refuse de choisir entre deux personnes que j'aime._  
_A: tu ne vas pas avoir à choisir entre deux personnes, c'est moi qui te quitte._  
_B: pourquoi, je n'est rien fait._  
_A: depuis que l'on est ensemble, tu ne parles que de Santana, quand tu hésites pour quelque chose tu dis " que choisirait Santana", le deuxième prénom de notre fille, est Santana. Quand je fais quelque chose tu me dis que Santana ne faisait pas comme sa. J'en ai marre, votre baiser c'est la goutte d'eau qui fait débordé le vase. Je veux que tes affaires ne soient plus à la maison d'ici la semaine prochaine.-il sortit des toilettes-._  
_M: c'est vrai ce qu'il a dit ?_  
_B( encore bouleversé par la rupture) : oui_

Un sourire apparu sur mon visage, je m'approcha de Britt et sécha ses larmes, même ,quand elle pleure elle est magnifique. Je m'en veux un peu si elle pleure, c'est ma faute, elle était heureuse avant mon retour.  
_B: Je vais faire quoi maintenant? Je n'ai plus de maison_  
_M: Viens chez moi, j'ai une immense maison, sa serai parfait pour toi et ta fille, j'ai plein de chambres_  
_B: Je ne sais pas_  
_M: Allez, en plus il y a de super école de danse, tu pourrais travaillez dans l'une d'elle _  
_B: Tu est sure? _  
_M: Oui, tu es ma meilleure amie, je ne vais pas te laisser dans la rue_  
_B: Merci - elle me serra dans ses bras-._  
_  
_  
Quelques minutes plus tard on retourna dans la salle, Artie est parti, et vu qu'il commence a être tard, je dis au revoir a tout le monde, récupéra les numéros de téléphone et partit. En montant dans la voiture j'entendis quelqu'un m'appeler, je me retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Britt  
_B: Santana, attends moi_  
_M: Qu'est ce que tu veux ? _  
_B: Je peux aller a l'hôtel avec toi?_  
_M: Bien sur, monte_  
_B: Merci, tu veux venir demain avec moi récupérer mes affaires?_  
_M: D'accord_  
_  
_En arrivant dans ma chambre d'hôtel, je lui indiqua la salle de bain pendant se temps la, je pris le temps de réfléchir au futur, que va t'il se passer maintenant que Brittany s'installe chez moi ? J'espère que tout se passera bien. 20 minutes plus tard Brittany sortit de la salle de bain avec une serviette pour simple habit. Je lui passa une de mes chemises de nuit, puis alla a mon tour dans la salle de bain, je me déshabilla et me regarda dans le miroir, je vis mon ventre, il commence a avoir une petite forme, cet homme a détruit ma vie, maintenant un petit être grandit en moi, alors que je ne le voulais pas. Non que je ne veuillent pas d'enfant mais je ne suis pas prête pour en avoir un. Des larmes coulèrent comme a chaque fois que je me regarde dans un miroir depuis ce jour...  
Je fis couler de l'eau et mis beaucoup de mousse pour pouvoir prendre un bain, et entra dans la baignoire, 30 minutes plus tard l'eau commença a devenir froide mais je ne bougea pas, et je commença a m'endormir...  
_B; Santana réveille toi!_  
_M ( perdu) : hein ?_  
_B: Tu t'es endormi dans ton bain,je regardais la télé et ne te voyant pas sortir je me suis inquiété _  
_M: Merci, t'aurais pas été la je me serais noyer, je suis trop fatigué_  
_B: Tiens *elle me tendit une serviette et une nuisette*_  
_M: Merci_  
_B: Je t''attends de l'autre coté_  
_  
_  
Une fois qu'elle fût sortit de la salle, je sortit de la baignoire, me sécha et mis la nuisette, me démaquilla, me brossa les dents et sortit de la salle de bain, je me dirigea vers le canapé pour dormir mais Brittany m'attrapa le bras et me montra la place a coté d'elle dans le lit  
_B: C'est comme même ta chambre, *je fis une moue* allez c'est pas comme si on a jamais dormit ensemble _  
_M: Bon okey *je m'installa a coté d'elle mais garda une distance* _  
_B: Bonne nuit San_  
_M: Bonne nuit_  
_  
_  
Le lendemain quand je me réveilla je sentis un bras sur mon ventre, je paniqua avant de me rappeler que c'est Brittany, je la regarda plusieurs minutes avant de la réveillé.  
_M: Salut toi_  
_B: Salut belle latina_  
_M: Il faut que l'on se prépare pour aller chercher tes affaires, tu prends la salle de bain ? _  
_B: J'ai déjà vu ton corps et toi le mien_  
_M: Je sais mais depuis quelques temps j'ai un peu de mal a montrer le mien_  
_B: Bon okey, je prends la salle de bain_  
_  
_  
Je lui passa une robe blanche dos nu et mis une robe violette bustier et je me maquilla rapidement, une fois prête nous sortîmes et nous prîmes la direction de sa maison, par chance Artie n'est pas la, il y a juste Quinn et sa nourrice, elle est le portrait craché de Brittany, elle ne ressemble pas du tout a Artie. On rassembla toutes ses affaires, les affaires de la petite Quinn sont déjà prête, c'est Brittany qui aura la garde, Arti la gardera pendant la moitié des vacances. On reparti et nous prîmes l'avion jusqu'à L.A.  
En arrivant dans ma maison Brittany n'eu pas d'autre mot que Waouh, je fût ravi de cet effet.


	5. Chapter 5

Cela fait maintenant 5 mois que Brittany et moi vivont ensemble, et tout est merveilleux, Quinn est un ange, mon ventre a bien grossit, bon le sexe de l'enfant je préfère attendre la naissance, se soir je suis seule a la maison avec Quinn, Britt travaille tard. Une fois la petite coucher, je m'installa sur le canapé quand une personne sonna à la porte, quand j'ouvris la porte j'eu un choc, c'est Clay EVANS, mon ancien assistant, je l'ai virer il y a environ 8  
_C: Salut _  
_M: Clay mais qu'est ce que tu fais la ?_  
_C: Tu te rappels quand tu m'as viré?_  
_M: Hum oui_  
_C: Ça m'a beaucoup blessé, je t'ai toujours aimé et toi tu n'as jamais vraiment prêté attention a moi, alors je suis allé dans un bar en face de ton magasin et j'ai bu beaucoup bu et j'ai attendu la fermeture quand je t'ai vu sortir mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour, je t'ai repousser a l'intérieur et..._  
_M: Et tu m'as violer ! Espèce de salaud, c'était toi _  
_C: Je suis vraiment désolé San j'avais beaucoup trop bu, tous les jours je le regrette surtout depuis que j'ai appris que tu es tombé enceinte _  
_M: Que fais tu ici ? _  
_C: Je viens m'excuser et si tu a besoin de quoi que soit dit le moi_  
_M: Je veux que tu disparaisses de ma vie que tu ne t'approche plus de moi ni de ma famille _  
_C: Santana..._  
_M: Sort de chez moi maintenant !_  
_C: Je suis vraiment désolé..._  
_  
_Apres c'être excuser plusieurs fois il sortit, alors c'était lui, jamais je n'y aurais pensé, a peine la porte fermé je sentis du liquide coulé le long de mes jambes et merde j'ai perdu les eaux, je me dépêcha de prendre un sac et y metta un jogging, et un tee shirt, je récupéra Quinn dans sa chambre et l'installa dans ma voiture il faut que je me dépêche, heureusement l'hôpital n'est qu'a 5 min, j'appela Brittany, je ne veut pas accoucher sans elle, a peine raccroché j'entendis un bruit de klaxon puis plus rien...  
Je me réveilla avec un super mal de crâne, je regarda autour de moi, je suis dans un hôpital, il y a Brittany assise a coté de mon lit, elle dort, je revois la scène, je viens de raccrocher, le klaxon p, une voiture met rentrer dedans, OH mon dieu, quinn, j'espère qu'elle va bien. Je sens quelque chose bouger, c'est Britt, elle se réveille  
_B: San tu t'es enfin réveillé_  
_M: Comment va Quinn?_  
_B: Bien ne t'inquiète pas, elle a juste quelques égratignures_  
_M: Je suis tellement désolé_  
_B: Ne t'inquiètes pas ce n'est pas ta faute, je t'avais promis d'être la pour quand tu devrais accoucher, d'ailleurs il faut que je te présente quelqu'un *elle sortit de la pièce et revint deux minutes plus tard un bébé dans les bras* je te présente ta fille, 3kg25 pour 52 cm, elle est en forme et tout se que je peux te dire c'est qu'elle est aussi magnifique que toi * elle la déposa sur moi* tu veux l'appelée comment ? _  
_M: Naya Brittany Lopez_  
_B: Parfait _  
_M: J'ai dormis combien de temps ?_  
_B: 1 jours, j'ai eu très peur pour toi, les médecins ont dit que tu n'aurais pas du accoucher maintenant, car tu es jeune et en bonne forme physique et que tu n'as eu aucun symptôme, ils disent que tu as eu un stress important, il c'est passé quelque chose ?_  
_M: Non enfin si, le père du bébé est venu me voir_  
_B: Mais je croyais que tu ne le connaissais pas_  
_M: Je ne le connaissais pas jusqu'à hier, i mois je me suis fais violer un soir alors que je fermais mon magasin et hier soir il est venu pour s'excuser_  
_B: Et c'est qui ?_  
_M: Un ancien employé que je venais de virer, il était amoureux de moi_  
_B: Tu vas prévenir la police?_  
_M: Non, je lui est dit de ne plus nous approcher, si je le vois une fois près de l'un de nous là je préviendrais la police_  
_B: Tu es sur que c'est la bon choix ?_  
_M: Je ne sais pas je l'espère _  
_B: je te suis alors _  
Une heure plus tard nous sortîmes de l'hôpital, Quinn dans les bras de Britt et Naya dans les miens. Arrivées a la maison je découvris avec joie que celle ci a été décorer, une énorme banderole avec écris "Bienvenue a la maison", il y a des ballons un peu partout et un par terre un chemin de pétale, je le suivit et découvrit qu'il mena a une des chambres celle juste a coté de la mienne, j'ouvrit la porte et découvrit une chambre de petite fille, les murs sont peints en rose clair, des Stickers les décors, il y a un meubles blanc pour ses habits, et au milieu un grand berceau rond a balancier en bois blanc, il est juste magnifique.  
_M:Merci, c'est vraiment magnifique * je déposa Naya dans son nouveau berceau* quand est ce que tu as fais sa ?_  
_B: Pendant que tu étais a l'hôpital, j'avais déjà commander les meubles, il m'a juste fallu acheter la peinture_  
_M: Je ne sais pas comment te remercier_  
_B: Tu me remercies déjà en m'hébergent chez toi _  
_  
_  
_  
_Je décida de la remercier a ma façon, en l'embrassant, baiser qu'elle ne refusa pas...


	6. Chapter 6

Aujourd'hui cela fait un mois que Naya est née. Et c'est les 1 ans de la petite Quinn, j'ai organisé une fête surprise étant donné que Britt travaille et que je suis en congé maternité. Tout nos amis sont invité, il est 19h, la maison est prête, les invités sont la il manque juste Britt qui justement arriva,  
_B: waouh mais il se passe quoi ici ?_  
_M: on fête les 1 ans de ta fille, tout le monde est déguisé, il y à un déguisement qui t'attend sur ton lit._  
_B: merci Santana sans toi je ne sais pas ce que je ferais._  
_M: pas grand chose je crois_  
Elle rigola  
_M: allez va te changer_  
1 heure plus tard la fête bat son plein, Naya et Quinn sont couché, mais tout le monde s'amuse, je m'approche de Britt qui danse  
_M: alors elle te plait la fête ?_  
_B: oui merci, et puis les cadeaux poire Quinn sont super, c'est dommage qu'il manque Artie_  
_M: oui je sais, je j'ai invité mais il m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas venir, je ne sais pas pourquoi._  
_  
_  
J'étais entrain de danser quand Sam et Quinn s'approchèrent de moi  
_Q: Santana, avec Sam on va y aller, Rachel et Britt sont fatiguées _  
_M: Okey, a la prochaine_  
_S: Au faite, ta petite Naya est magnifique, félicitation_  
_M: Merci _  
_Q et S: A bientôt _  
_  
_  
Quelques temps plus tard, tout le monde est partit, en même temps il est 3h du matin, je suis crevé, je m'installa sur le canapé quand Brittany arriva et s'installa a califourchon sur moi et m'embrassa naturellement je répondis a son baiser, elle s'allongea sur moi , elle commença a se déshabiller mais je la stoppa.  
_B: C'est pas se que tu veux ? Toi et moi comme avant_  
_M: Si mais la tu sens l'alcool, Britt tu as trop bu et je t'aime mais je veux être sur que c'est ce que tu veux._  
_B: C'est ce que je veux_  
_M: Non Britt, tu n'es pas dans ton état normal, et je ne veux pas que tu le regrettes demain, allez on va se coucher _  
_  
_ça été un effort insupportable de refusé, ses avances mais c'est mieux pour elle et pour moi, pour notre "première" fois je veux des sentiments, du romantisme et non pas un truc vite fais parce ce qu'elle est alcoolisée et donc elle ne se souviendra pas le lendemain. Je ne veux plus souffrir.  
Le lendemain en me réveillant, je sentis l'odeur de pancakes, je mis ma robe de chambre et sortis, je vis Britt_au fourneau_  
_M: hum sa sent bon ici_  
_B: je t'ai fait des pancakes_  
_M- avec un sourire- : et en quel honneur?_  
_B : pour te remercier pour hier soir_  
_M: c'est normal, je suis sur que t'aurais fait pour moi_  
_B: je suis suppose que oui, je voulais te parler de quelque chose_  
_M: je t'écoute_  
_B: hier après que les invités soient partit, est ce que je t'ai embrassé ou c'était un rêve ?_  
_M: ça dépend, si tu m'avais vraiment embrassé tu le regretterais ?_  
_B: je ne sais pas, j'aurais peur que ça gâche notre amitié_  
M: alors tu as rêvé, hier soir on est allé se coucher directement  
À se moment la je ne sais pas pourquoi je lui ai menti, pour la protéger je crois de quoi je ne sais pas non plus.  
Une semaine passa, on est toutes les 4 sur la plage quasiment vide. Britt est dans l'eau, elle joue avec sa fille quant à moi je suis sur le sable entrain de les observer tout en surveillant ma fille qui dort sous le parasol. Mes sentiments envers Brittany ne font qu'augmenter de jours et après se qui c'est passé la semaine dernière après l'anniversaire de Quinn je ne sais plus quoi pensé, il faut que je lui parle, je pris Naya dans mes bras et alla les rejoindre  
_M: coucou, alors vous vous amusez bien?_  
_B: oui, c'est super_  
_M: écoute il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose, cela fait plusieurs mois que j'aurais du te dire._  
_B: qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?_  
_M: je t'aime_  
_B:je le sais déjà sa et tu sais que moi aussi je t'aime_  
_M: Britt quand je dis que je t'aime c'est plus qu'en amitié, je n'ai cessé de t'aimé, mes sentiments augmente de jours en jours surtout quand tu as de petites intentions envers moi, quand tu te balades en maillot de bain ou en mini short, je ne sais pas si je resterai encore longtemps_  
_B: il faut que je t'avoue un truc aussi, la semain dernière, je sais que quand je t'ai embrassé ce n'était pas un rêve, je m'en rappel, en vérité je n'avais bu qu'un seul verre et j'avais peur que tu me rejettes, ce que tu as fait,_  
_M: je suis désolé si j'avais su..._  
_B: je pense qu'on est pas encore prête._

Le soir même, je repensa à notre discussion, je suis prête, je l'aime et je pensé l'avoir attendu assez longtemps, si je l'attends trop je risque de la perdre comme au lycée. Elle peut tombé amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre et sa je ne le supporterais pas. C'est décidé demain je nous organise une soirée romantique.


	7. Chapter 7

Ce matin en me réveillant je pris le temps de réfléchir à se que j'allais lui préparé. Étant donné qu'elle travail, j'ai la maison à moi seul, j'appel ma voisine et lui demande si elle peut garder les filles toute la journée jusqu'à demain midi, ce qu'elle accepta avec joie. 1 heure plus tard après qu'elle est récupéré les filles, je commença décoré la maison avec des fleurs, des bougies... Ensuite je réserva une table dans un des restaurants les plus chic de LA puis alla faire les magasins pour me trouver une tenue plusieurs heures plus tard, je sorti des magasins les bras chargé de sacs. Je mis la robe que je venais d'acheter, elle est bleue. Et pris la direction du restaurant où j'attendis Brittany, un chauffeur doit passer la prendre à la sortie de son travail. Au bout de quelques minutes elle arriva vêtu de la robe rouge que j'avais fait mettre dans la limousine qui l'à conduite ici. Comme d'habitude elle est sublime.  
_B: hey_  
_M: hey, tu as passé une bonne journée ?_  
_B: oui sa été, que me vaut cet honneur d'être invité au restaurant ?_  
_M: je t'aime et je me sens prête à vivre une vraie relation avec toi, je ne veux pas te perdre, j'ai peur que tu tombes amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre_  
_B: en parlant de sa, la semaine dernière j'ai rencontré quelqu'un_  
_Je sentis mon coeur arrêter de battre, et j'eu une envie de vomir, Je me leva et couru jusqu'au toilette où je vomis, elle a rencontrée quelqu'un maintenant c'est trop tard, des larmes coulerent, je me dirigea vers le miroir et commença à enlever le maquillage qui avait coulé quand la porte s'ouvrit, des bras me serrèrent, c'est Brittany_  
_B: je suis désolé Santana, je rigolais, j'ai rencontré personne je voulais juste voir ta réaction_  
_M-un peu perdu-: comment sa ?_  
_B: il n'y a personne d'autre dans ma vie que Quinn, Naya et toi, je ne pensais pas que tu réagirais aussi mal_  
_M: je t'aime tellement_  
_B: moi aussi je t'aime *elle m'embrassa* mais je commence à avoir faim_  
_M -en rigolant-: okey mon estomac sur pattes on y retourne mais ne me refait pas de coup comme sa, je vais avoir une crise cardiaque sinon._  
On retourna à table main dans la main et on commanda elle prit une salade italienne et moi une assiette de pâtes au saumon. Quelques heures plus tard on sortit du restaurant et on rentra à la maison. En franchissant l'entrée elle fut surprise de voir les bougies et le chemin de pétales de rose qui conduisit à ma chambre qui elle aussi est décoré de pétales et de bougies.  
_B: waouh c'est magnifique_  
_M: j'ai fais sa pour toi_  
_B: merci sa me hôte les mots de la bouche tellement que c'est magnifique_  
_M: je veux avant tout que tu te sentes prête_  
_B: je suis prête et toi ?_  
_M: cela fait plus de 15 ans que j'attends se moment._

Pour la première fois depuis plus de 15 ans. On s'unissa de la plus belle des manières.

1 mois plus tard:

Cela fait maintenant un mois que Brittany et moi sommes ensemble et tout se passe bien, pendant 4 jours elle part dans sa famille avec Naya et Quinn, pendant se temps la moi je reste à la maison pour me reposer et il faut que je passe à mon magasin de LA pour régler quelques détails, cela fait longtemps que je n'y suis pas retourné. Deux jours plus tard je me sens seule dans cette grande maison, heureusement elles reviennent dans 2 jours. Je regarde tranquillement la télé quand on vint toquer à la porte, j'alla ouvrir et je découvrit Clay. Encore lui! Qu'est ce qui fou la ?  
_M: je t'ai dis que je ne voulais plus JAMAIS te revoir, sort de ma propriété *l'orage éclata, la pluie se mis à tombé*- et merde y à une tempête- dépêche toi te partir ou j'appelle la police._  
Au moment ou je claqua la porte un éclair brilla dans le ciel, je vis dans son regard de la haine, il ne compte pas partir, je ressentis un long frisson me parcourir, j'ai une mauvaise intuition,je sens que je suis en danger.. . Je verrouilla la porte et courut dans la cuisine prendre un couteau et mon portable et courut me cacher dans ma penderie . Et je tenta de joindre la police mais je n'ai aucun réseaux disponible. Mon coeur se mit à battre à une vitesse monumental, quand j'entendis une vitre se briser, puis des pas dans la maison, au bout de 2-3 minutes il entra dans la chambre. Avec l'orage les voisins n'entendront pas mes cris, je suis seule face à un fou . Les pas se rapprochent, je me reprit encore plus sur moi, la porte s'ouvre, sa voie s'élève  
_C: je savais que tu te cachais ici, tu ne peux plus m'échapper,_  
Je me leva et planta mon couteau dans sa jambe et partis me réfugier dans la cuisine et je prix le téléphone mais il ne sonna pas, maudit orage, je me dirigea vers la porte d'entrer et essaya d'ouvrir la porte mais il n''y à plus les clés, je me retourna et le vis arrivé.  
_C: c'est sa que tu cherches ?*il montra les clé*, je pensais que nous deux sa pouvais marcher, on pourrais vivre heureux avec notre fille, tu aurais du me choisir au lieu de l'autre blonde et sa fille._  
_M: je ne t'aime pas Clay, laisse moi partir_  
_C: non tu appellerais la police_  
_M: je te promet qe je ne le ferais pas_  
_C: nous deux c'est pour toujours._  
Après sa il sortit un pistolet et un coup de feu retentit, je tomba au sol, il eu un autre coup de feu puis plus rien.  
_M: je t'aime Britt prends soin de toi et des filles et  
soyez heureuse...*je perdis connaissance*._

**Je sais que l'histoire est un peu baclée, dsl pour sa mais je n'arrive pas a rentré trop dans les détailles.**

** Encore dsl pour les fautes. J'espere que l'hitoire vous plais comme même.**

** N'hésitez pas a mettre des rewiews, sa fait toujours plaisir. **

**Le prochain chapitre sera poster seulement dans 1 semaines, car je pars en vacances. l'histoire reprendra du point de vue de Britt**


	8. Chapter 8

D, oui j'ai un blog avec cette fic,

WilliamLehane: j'aime pas Artie donc, j'aime bien le faire passé pour un connard, je préfère Brittana :)

Point de vue Brittany:  
Enfin je vais enfin revoir Santana, elle nous à tellement manqué, en arrivant au portail, je vois un arbre qui bloque l'entrée, ça doit être du à la tempête d'i jours, bizarre que Santana ne l'ai pas fait enlever, elle n'a pas du avoir le temps, j'espere qu'elle a pu se reposer ces derniers jours. Je descendis de la voiture et prit Naya dans mes bras et Quinn par la main.  
_M: on va enfin revoir maman_

Pendant ces 4 jours Santana m'a tellement manqué, je ne sais pas comment elle a fait pour tenir 15 ans, elle est une personne forte.

Je poussa la porte d'entrer mais elle est fermée à clé, et comme je ne sais pas où sont rangé les miennes on du faire le tour pour entré par la porte fenêtre du salon  
_M: Santana t'es la ?_  
Aucune réponse pourtant sa voiture est devant.  
J'alla dans notre chambre, il y a du sang par terre, que c'est t'il passer? Je l'appela a nouveau, aucune réponse. J'alla voir dans les chambres des petites rien et dans mon ancienne chambre, elle est aussi vide que les autres. Je déposa Naya dans son lit avec Quinn et je continua la visite seule, je suivie les traces de sang, elles me menèrent à l'entrée. Je découvrit avec horreur le corps de Santana et celui d'un homme entouré de mares de sang, je m'approcha de Santana et mis ma main dans son cou pour sentir sa pulsation, qui se trouve être très faible. Je pris mon portable et appela les secours. Dans la main de l'homme il y a un pistolet et dans son autre main un mot :" toi et moi c'est pour toujours mon amour" signé Clay. Ce malade l'avais violé et maintenant tente de la tuer. On venait de se retrouver et maintenant elle est entrain de mourir .. c'est horrible, je ne veux pas la perdre pas maintenant. Je ne peux pas. Et si elle meure comment je vais faire avec Naya? Quand elle va me demander pour sa mère... Non il ne faut pas que je pense a sa, c'est une battante, elle va se réveillé. Elle le doit.  
Quelques minutes plus tard les secours arrivèrent suivi de la police. Pour moi ces quelques minutes eurent l'air d'heures.  
Je leurs expliqua l'histoire, puis on partit à l'hôpital, je pris un berceau pliable pour les filles on attendit qu'un médecin vienne nous chercher. Ce qui se fît au bout de plusieurs heures quelqu'un me réveilla.  
_Médecin: bonjour mademoiselle Pierce, je viens vous prévenir que l'opération de mademoiselle Lopez est finit, son état est stable, elle à eu de la chance, la balle n'a touché d'organe, elle s'est logé dans le seins gauche, on a réussis à enlevé des parties de la balle mais pas toutes. Pour l'instant elle est dans le coma._  
_M: elle va se réveillé ?_  
_Médecin: on ne sait pas encore mais son état est stable_  
_M: Je l'avais comprit la première fois. Je peux la voir ?_  
_Médecin : oui c'est la chambre numéro 314_  
_M: merci_

En entrant dan la chambre, je la vis inconsciente sur son lit, des larmes coulèrent. Comment quelqu'un à pu vouloir du mal à une telle beauté ?  
Heureusement Quinn et Naya sont trop petites elles ne comprennent pas, elles sont la dans le berceau à dormir paisiblement. On m'a toujours dit que les personnes dans le coma entende se que l'on dit alors je m'assis à côté d'elle et commença a lui raconté mon séjour chez mes parents. Au bout d'un moment quelqu'un entra dans la chambre et me dit que je ne peux pas passer la nuit ici, et étant donné que je ne peux pas rentré chez moi vu que la police examine la maison et puis il y a encore tout ce sang. Je pris une chambre d'hôtel et j'appela Quinn et Mercedes pour les prévenir et leurs demande si elles peuvent s'occuper des filles pendant que je serais au près de Santana. Quinn arriva le soir même et pris une chambre à cotée la mienne. Mercedes elle arrive que demain, elle passera directement à l'hôpital. Je ne dormis pas de la nuit, a chaque fois que je fermais les yeux j'eu l'image de Santana se vider de son lendemain matin a la première heure je toqua à la porte de Quinn, elle m'ouvrit immédiatement.  
_Q: coucou ma belle, comment tu vas?_

_M: Pas super, j'ai pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit._

_Q:*elle fit une grimace* ça craint, ta une tête de zombie. N'oublie pas de m'appeler si son état change._

_M: oui, merci pour les filles_

_Q: derien c'est normal, à se soir_

_M : à se soir *je commença a partir quand elle m'appela*_

_Q: Britt_

_M: Oui ?_

_Q: Courage_

_M: Merci_

Je sortis de l'hôtel et conduisis jusqu'à l'hôpital a vive allure. Je me dirigea directement à sa chambre. Je resta au près d'elle pendant plusieurs heures, vers 16h, Mercedes arriva,  
_Mer: salut, alors comment elle va ?_  
_M: son état est stable, elle ne réagit pas quand je lui parle._  
_Mer: et toi comment tu vas ?_  
_M: pour l'instant je ne sais pas, son sourire me manque_  
_Mer: faut que tu manges, t'as pas manger depuis quand?_  
_M: depuis que je suis partis de chez mes parents avant hier soir_  
_Mer: va manger je reste au près d'elle_  
_M: nan, je ne veux pas la quitter_  
_Mer: c'est mieux pour toi_

À contre coeur, je descendis à la cafétéria, je pris juste un café, je n'ai vraiment pas faim.  
En remontent je m'arrêta devant la chambre de Clay, une femme plutôt âgée se trouva à son chevet. Sa devait être sa mère, je pris mon courage à deux mains et entra  
_M: bonjour madame_  
_Inconnue: bonjour, en quoi puis-je vous aidé ?_  
_M: je suis la compagne de la personne sur qui votre fils à tirer. Brittany_  
_I: je suis vraiment désolé pour votre compagne, jamais je n'aurais imaginé mon fils faire sa, il a du avoir bu, il a déjà eu quelques problèmes avec l'alcool, mais je ne pensais pas à se point, au fait je m'appel Haley, si tu as besoin de parler viens me voir_  
_M: d'accord merci._

Je sortis de la chambre de Clay et je rejoignit celle de ma dulcinée.  
Pendant plusieurs jours, plusieurs mois je fis des aller retours entre l'hôpital et la maison que Quinn et Mercedes ont nettoyé, d'ailleurs elles ont du rentré chez elles au bout de 3 semaines à cause de leurs travail.  
10 mois passèrent, Naya a fêter ses 1 ans il y a une semaine sans sa mère. Cette nuit, l'hôpital m'appelé, l'état de Santana se dégrade. Quand j'arriva à l'hôpital, un médecin m'attendait dans la chambre.  
_Médecin: bonjour en mademoiselle Pierce_  
_M: bonjour, alors qu'est ce qui se passe ?_  
_Médecin: son rein ne fonctionne plus, il lui faut un donneur._  
_M: Et je pourrais être donneur ?_  
_Médecin: il y a très peu de chance, il fait que vous fassiez un test de compatibilité._  
Quelques temps plus tard, je reçu les résultats, malheureusement je ne suis pas compatible.  
Je me rendis à la chambre de Clay, pour parler avec Haley, elle est un de mes rares soutient. Je lui raconta pour le besoin d'un donneur, quand tout à coup les machines sonnèrent, des médecins entrèrent en courant et nous firent sortirent de la chambre, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, ils ressortirent, l'un d'eux pris la parole:  
_Médecin : je suis désolé Madame Evans, votre fils n'a pas survécu..._  
Elle fondit en larmes dans mes bras. Je la serra fort.  
_M: Toutes mes condoléances_  
_H* séchant ses larmes *: est ce qu'il peut être donneur ?_  
_Médecin : heum oui, cela dépends de quel organe et de son état_  
_H: dans se cas je voudrais que vous fassiez un test pour un rein, il sera destiné à la jeune fille de la chambre 314._  
_Médecin : d'accord, vous aurez les résultats se soir_  
_H: très bien merci_  
_Moi -surprise-: mais pourquoi vous faites cela ?_  
_H: c'est la faute de mon fils si votre compagne est dans cet état, si cela marche sa mort aura servit à quelque chose_  
_M: je ne sais pas comment vous remercier_  
_H: oh, ce n'est pas grave, si votre compagne s'en sort j'en serai très heureuse_  
_M: merci beaucoup_  
_H: de rien, allez au revoir et à bientôt _  
_M: au revoir_

Je retourna a la chambre de Santana et m'allongea sur le lit à côté d'elle et lui raconta se qui venait de se passer puis j'attendit les médecins pour les résultats de compatibilité de Clay.  
_médecin: rebonjour mademoiselle Pierce, nous avons les résultats, le test est positif, mademoiselle Lopez va pouvoir recevoir la greffe, l'opération est prévue pour cette nuit._  
_M: et elle va se réveillé ?_  
_Médecin: on ne le sait pas encore_  
_M: d'accord merci beaucoup docteur._

Ce jour que j'attends depuis 10 mois va peut-être finalement arrivé


	9. Chapter 9

Deux jours plus tard, il est pas loin de minuit quand le téléphone sonna  
_M: allô ?_  
_...:..._  
_M: oui c'est moi._  
_...:..._  
_M: oh mon dieu, d'accord j'arrive tout de suite._

Je me précipita dans les chambres des filles, et je les mis dans la voiture et conduisis jusqu'à l'hôpital, Santana s'est enfin réveillée.

Je monta dans sa chambre, les filles dans mes bras.

_M: mon amour, tu m'as manqué._  
_S: Britt, mais qu'est ce que je fais ici?_  
_M; Clay t'as tiré dessus, et depuis environ 10 mois tu es à l'hôpital , tu étais dans le coma._  
_S: et comment va Clay ?_  
_M: il est mort i jours, c'est lui qui t'as passer son rein, car un des tiens ne fonctionnait plus correctement. Sans lui on ne sait pas si tu te serais réveillé un jour._

Elle resta silencieuse.

_M: tu te rappels de quelque chose ? La police va venir t'interroger._

Autre blanc,

_M: Si tu veux on peux leur dire que t'es pas prête._

Toujours rien  
_M: Santana s'il te plait parle moi._

Elle me regarda puis regarda dehors, je posa sur elle, sa fille Naya. Elle ne bougea pas, Naya posa sa main sur le visage et prononça son premier mot: maman.

_M- a la fois surprise et heureuse-: t'as entendu ? Ta fille vient de prononcer son premier mot, tu devrais être contente._

Toujours aucune réaction, une larme coula de mes yeux. Pourquoi réagissait-elle comme sa ?  
Je sortis de la chambre avec les filles et alla voir l'infirmière qui s'occupe d'elle

_M: excusez-moi ?_  
_I: oui ?_  
_M: quand la patiente de la chambre 314 c'est réveillé a t-elle parler?_  
_I: Non, je ne crois pas._  
_M: elle à réagit comment ?_  
_I: elle avait l'air perdue elle regardait partout autour d'elle._  
_M: d'accord merci._

J'alla déposé les filles à la crèche de l'hôpital et remonta dans la chambre 314.

_M: Santana qu'est ce qui se passe? Pourquoi tu ne me réponds pas ? Tu n'as même pas regarder ta fille..._

Quelqu'un m'interrompit en toquant à la porte, c'est un inspecteur de police.

_I: bonjour mademoiselle Pierce_  
_M: bonjour inspecteur Stableur_  
_I: bonjour mademoiselle Lopez, je suis l'inspecteur Stableur, je suis ici pour prendre votre déposition._

Elle ne répondit pas, il lui posa quelques questions, elle ne répondit à aucune.

_M: je vais sortir peut-être elle acceptera de vous parler._  
_I: d'accord_

Je sortis et m'installa sur la chaise à côté de la porte. Quelques minutes plus tard, il ressortit

_M: alors ?_  
_I: elle ne m'a pas répondu. Je pense qu'il faut qu'elle voit un psy._  
_M: d'accord, je vais voir avec un de l'hôpital_  
_I: vous me recontactez quand elle parlera._  
_M: d'accord, au revoir_  
_I: au revoir mademoiselle Pierce._

Je rentra dans la chambre, et m'installa sur le lit à côté d'elle.

_M: parle moi, s'il te plait, on est que toutes les deux...regarde moi au moins...qu'est ce qui c'est passer ? Ou est passer ton magnifique sourire ?_

Comme je me l'attendais, elle ne réagit pas. Je passa mon bras autour de sa taille et m'endormis. Quand je me réveilla, je remarqua qu'elle n'a pas bouger, mon bras est toujours autour de sa taille. Je me leva et fis le tour du lit pour la regarder dans les yeux, son regard est vide, sur son oreiller il y a une petite tâche clair, elle a pleurée. Quand je la regarde elle ferme ses yeux.  
Une personne entra, un médecin.

_Médecin: bonjour, j'ai reçu les résultats des tests, vous pourrez sortir dans une semaine environ, si le kiné juge que vous avez assez progressé. Sinon, vous ne ressentez aucune douleurs ?...Bon je vais vous laisser._  
_M ( avec un sourire) : t'as entendu, tu vas bientôt sortir, on va enfin se retrouver toutes les 4. Tu sais que tu manques beaucoup à ta fille. Ton psy devrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre. *quelqu'un entra* tiens justement e voilà. -au psy- bonjour_  
_P: bonjour, c'est bien la chambre de mademoiselle Lopez ?_  
_M: oui_  
_P-à moi-: et vous vous êtes ?_  
_M: sa compagne,_  
_P: d'accord, je vais vous demandez de sortir pour parler seul à seul avec mademoiselle Lopez._  
Comme quand il y a eu l'inspecteur je sortis de la pièce et m'installa dans le couloir.  
30 minutes plus tard il ressorti  
_M: elle a parlé ?_  
_P: non._  
_M: elle va reparler ?_  
_P: je pense que cela va prendre du temps, elle est encore en état de choc. Il va falloir de la patience._  
_M: elle refuse aussi les contacts visuels_  
_P: pour sa aussi il va falloir du temps, je vais juste qu'elle sait fait tirer dessus par un fou chez elle quand vous n'étiez pas la. Je ne sais rien d'autre, c'est t-'il passé quelque chose avant ?_  
_M: Clay, la personne qui lui a tirer dessus, il y a plusieurs mois l'a violé, et elle a eu une petite fille, qu'elle refuse de regarder depuis qu'elle s'est réveillée alors qu'avant c'était ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux. Avant se drame elle était heureuse._  
_P *notant les informations dans son carnet*: hum d'accord merci, cela change les choses. Il va falloir que vous soyez forte,et patiente_  
_M: je le serais, je l'aime plus que tout. Elle m'a attendu pendant plus de 15 ans, je l'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra._  
_P: très bien c'est un bon état d'esprit. C'est bien qu'elle ait quelqu'un comme vous. Bon faut que j'y aille j'ai d'autres patients, au revoir_  
_M: au revoir docteur Robbins_.


	10. Chapter 10

Quelques jours après sa sortie, je reçu l'appel d'un inspecteur de police, il me demande de le retrouver au poste, ce que je fis, une fois arrivé au poste de police, je rejoignit l'inspecteur.

_M: qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?_  
_I: excès de vitesse et conduite en état d'ébriété _  
_M: d'accord, mais qu'est ce qui lui a prit ?_  
_I: Malheureusement je ne le sais pas plus que vous_  
Je paya l'amende et la récupéra, une fois dans la voiture je pris sa main.  
_M: pourquoi tu as fais cela ? Tu sais très bien que c'est dangereux. _  
Deux mois plus tard, elle ne parle toujours pas, le soir elle pleure, elle à arrêté d'aller chez le psychologue et le kiné. Plusieurs fois elle a été arrêté par la police pour conduite en état d'ébriété, exces de vitesse, non respect du code de la route. Comme tout les matins je lis son carnet sans qu'elle le remarque, jusque ici elle écrivait des trucs comme quoi elle se sent coupable, que la vie est injuste... Mais aujourd'hui se n'est pas comme d'habitude.  
"aujourd'hui cela fait 1 ans que je me suis fais tirer dessus, 1 ans que j'aurais du quitter se monde. Mais il n'est pas trop tard..."  
Cette dernière phrase veut tout dire. Je cours dans la cuisine elle n'y est pas, je fais le tour de la maison, arrivé a la salle de bain, la prote est fermé à clé.  
_M: Santana c'est moi ouvre la porte! _  
N'ayant aucune réponse je défonce la porte, je la découvre assise par terre entrain de pleurer avec des boites de médicament à côté d'elle à moitié vide.  
_M: santana mas qu'est ce qui te prends ? Tu crois vraiment que mettre fin à tes jours c'est la bonne solution? *je mis en route l'eau de la douche, je la souleva et la mis sous la douche contre le mur, pour la maintenir réveillé, les médicaments qu'elle à prit la feront seulement dormir, je suis arrivé à temps.*_ _écoute,tu n'es pas toute seule dans cette histoire, il y a ta fille, qui tous les jours demande quand tu vas devenir normale, du haut de ses 14 mois elle comprend que tu n'es pas dans ton état normale, tu lui manque, elle à besoin d'une mère et tu me manques énormément. Quand tu pars pendant plusieurs heures je m'inquiète, j'ai peur que l'hôpital m'appelle pour me dire que t'as eu un accident. Pratiquement tous les jours nos amis appellent pour savoir comment tu vas, j'étais plus sereine quand tu étais à l'hôpital, tu étais plus en sécurité qu'aujourd'hui. Tu manques à tout le monde. S'il te plait redevient la Santana que tout le monde connait, la Santana dont je suis tombé amoureuse, la Santana, souriante, pétillante de vie, qui aime se moquer des autres, qui est sincère. Je t'en supplie._  
Je pensais que comme d'habitude elle éviterait mon regard mais au contraire, elle me fixa et m'embrassa avec passion. Comme avant. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes on se sépara, on s'essuya et on sortit de la salle de bain main dans la main. J'ai enfin retrouver MA Santana.  
_M: Tu peux pas savoir a quel point tu m'as manqué_  
_S: Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai réagis comme sa je me sentais coupable vis a vis de Clay, mais tu m'as fais réaliser que j'ai quelques chose de plus important, une famille j'ai failli y renoncer, mais tu as toujours gardé espoir en moi, mon amour, tu es quelqu'un de magique, je ne veux plus te quitté, je veux que nous, se soit un Nous pour la vie..._  
_M: Comment sa ?_  
_S: Épouse moi ..._

_Point de vue Santana:  
On est la toutes les deux dans le couloir, et je dis la phrase que j'ai toujours eu envie de lui dire  
M: Épouse moi  
C'est sortit tout seul, c'est mon coeur qui à parler. Elle me regarde avec de grands yeux, elle est surprise, ce qui est normal.  
B: Pardon ?  
M: tu sais quoi oublie, j'ai rien dit.  
B: oui je le veux.  
A mon tour d'être surprise.  
B: santana, je veux bien devenir ta femme.  
M:t'es sur de toi ?  
B: oui comme jamais.  
M: il faut que je t'achète une bague, on est quel jour ?  
B: mardi pourquoi ?  
M: le bijoutier doit être ouvert, on y va maintenant, et on va fêter nos fiançailles se week-end. En compagnie de nos amis.  
B: okey, mais avant il y a quelqu'un que tu devrais allez voir.  
M: oh mon dieu Naya! Mon trésor, il faut que je la prenne dans mes bras, je suis une mauvaise mère, la pauvre  
B: non, tu n'es pas une mauvaise mère, il faut juste que tu t' habitues, tu t'es fais tirer dessus par son père, c'est normal que tu la rejettes et puis elle t'aime comme même.  
On alla dans sa chambre, elle dort paisiblement.  
B: allez prends la dans tes bras.  
M: elle dort.  
B: t'inquiète pas pour ça, elle a le sommeil profond.  
Je la pris délicatement dans mes bras et la serra contre moi.  
M: oh mon coeur tu m'as manqué. Comment j'ai lu te faire sa ? T'es belle comme un coeur.  
B: comme sa mère.  
Je lui répondis par un sourire. On alla dans le salon, et on s'installa dans le canapé, Quinn nous rejoignit une dizaine de minutes plus tard et juste après Naya se réveilla, quand elle vit que je la regardais, un sourire apparut sur son visage et elle mit sa min sur mon visage et dit: maman retour.  
M: oui maman est de retour et elle ne va plus t'abandonner ma puce.  
N: cool._

Une semaine passa, aujourd'hui, on va fêter nos fiançailles avec nos amis du Glee Club et ma meilleure amie Shay. Britt est prête, elle porte une magnifique robe noire, ses cheveux sont détaché et descendent le long de son visage, quant a moi, je porte une robe verte, je suis légèrement maquiller, il ne manque plus que les invités pour que la fête commence.  
2 heures plus tard, la fête bat son plein, je danse avec Britt quand quelqu'un sonne a la porte  
M: Qui sa peut bien être ? Tout le monde est déjà la.  
B: Je sais pas, continue de danser je vais voir.  
M: Okey

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle n'est toujours pas de retours, je la rejoins dans l'entrée. Elle est là, immobile.  
M: Britt c'est qui ?* je regarde dehors* Artie, mais qu'est ce que tu fou la ?  
A: Oh Salut Satan, je devrais dire que je suis heureux de te revoir mais se n'est pas le cas...  
B -le coupant-: Ne l'appel pas comme ça! Et puis elle t'a posé une question alors répond.  
A : c'est simple, je suis venu te récupéré Britt...  
M et B: pardon?  
A: quand je t'a laissé partir avec Satan je pensais que cela ne durerait pas, que tu reviendrais vers moi, quand j'ai su que vous vous étiez fiancées, j'ai compris que je me suis trompé du coup je suis venu pour te dire de ne pas faire la pire erreur de ta vie,M: alors la je vais te démonter! Britt est heureuse avec moi.  
A : je te parle pas Satan, je parle à Britt  
M: Nan mais c'est trop *mon poing est à 2 centimes du visage d'Artie quand Britt me tira en arrière*  
A : tu as vue comment elle est violente, elle pourrait faire du mal à NOTRE fille  
B-me retenant toujours-: dégage Artie ! Je veux plus te revoir.  
A : c'est pas finis, Santana ne sera pas toujours la pour toi et te protéger  
B: je ne le dirais pas 3 fois dégage !

Artie partit, en me lançant un regard noir.  
On retourna danser, puis vers 1 heure du matin, les invités partirent, demain va être une longue journée, on va enterrer nos vies de jeunes filles séparément, Quinn, Mercedes, Shay et moi passerons la journée et Britt la passera avec Tina, Rachel et Marley, une fille qui est arrivée pendant notre dernière année au Glee Club et qui est devenue très amie avec Britt. Une fois coucher, je pris la parole.  
M: Si tu veux, demain on passera la journée tous ensemble au lieu de faire 2 groupes.  
B: Non, les filles ont organiser la journée, on ne va pas les décevoir, et puis si tu as peur par rapport a la menace d'Artie, c'est rien, il n'agira pas.  
M: T'es sure ?  
B; Oui San, maintenant il faut que l'on dorme, on doit être prête pour 9h demain.  
M: D'accord, je t'aime, bonne nuit  
B: Bonne nuit mon amour.

Le lendemain je me réveilla a 8h30, Britt dors encore.  
M*faisant des bisous un peu partout sur son visage*: Debout ma petite marmotte,  
B*émergent de son sommeil*: heum non  
M: Allez, il est déjà 8h30, je vais a la douche, rejoins moi.  
B: Okey, j'arrive dans 5 minutes

25 minutes plus tard nous sortîmes de la douche  
B- voyant l'heure-: Santana, on a 5 minutes pour se préparer, je sais même pas se que je doit mettre,  
M: Mercedes a dit de mettre un maillot de bain et une tenue ou l'on se sens a l'aise

Britt mis un maillot de bain noir trikini et moi je mis un maillot de bain noir deux pièces, par dessus elle mis un shorty et un débardeur et moi je mis une robe de plage. A peine habillé, la sonnette retentis. J'ouvris la porte les filles entrèrent, suivit de Kurt et Blaine  
M: Vous vous joigniez a nous ?  
K: non, on va garder vos filles pendant que vous allez vous amuser.

Blaine : Profiter bien de votre journée les filles.  
M: Merci.  
Britt: A ce soir

on sortit de la maison, 2 limousines nous attendais dehors, Mercedes, Quinn et Shay montèrent dans la blanche et Tina, Rachel et Marley montèrent dans la limousine rose.  
Je pris Britt dans mes bras  
M: Tu vas me manquer, fais bien attention a toi et pas de bêtises.  
B: T'inquiète pas pour moi, et moi aussi je t'aime.  
M: Je veux rester avec toi *je l'embrassa*.  
B: San, il est l'heure d'y aller et puis on se voit se soir  
M* je la serra une nouvelle fois dans mes bras*: Je t'appel dans une heure, je t'aime  
B: Moi aussi je t'aime, a se soir.  
On rejoignit chacune nos limousines respectives. Une fois dans la mienne, Quinn prit la parole  
Q: C'est partit pour l'aventure


	11. Chapter 11

on sortit de la maison, 2 limousines nous attendais dehors, Mercedes, Quinn et Shay montèrent dans la blanche et Tina, Rachel et Marley montèrent dans la limousine rose.  
Je pris Britt dans mes bras  
_M: Tu vas me manquer, fais bien attention a toi et pas de bêtises._  
_B: T'inquiète pas pour moi, et moi aussi je t'aime._  
_M: Je veux rester avec toi *je l'embrassa*._  
_B: San, il est l'heure d'y aller et puis on se voit se soir_  
_M* je la serra une nouvelle fois dans mes bras*: Je t'appel dans une heure, je t'aime _  
_B: Moi aussi je t'aime, a se soir._  
On rejoignit chacune nos limousines respectives. Une fois dans la mienne, Quinn prit la parole  
_Q: C'est partit pour l'aventure_

* * *

On roula jusqu'à un grand centre de Thalasso. Cela fait seulement 1 heure que j'ai quitté Britt, mais elle me manque déjà, je me cache dans les toilettes et compose son numéro, au bout de 3 sonneries elle décrocha.

_B: Allo?_  
_M: Britt c'est moi_  
_B: San, tu sais que l'on pas censé se parler de la journée_  
_M: Je sais mais tu me manques_  
_B: Toi aussi tu me manques, faut que je te laisse, il y a Marley qui m'appel pour aller au sauna_  
_M: Vous êtes dans un Thalasso ?_  
_B: Oui, on a vue sur la mer, il est super grand et ... Oui j'arrive, je suis désolé je dois y allez, bisous San_  
_M: Bis...*elle a déjà raccroché*._

Elle doit être au Thalasso Océan, c'est le seul que je connaisse qui est au bord de la mer autre que celui ou nous sommes, je rangea mon téléphone et rejoignis les filles pour une séance de massages,on enchaîna par une séance de gommage et de manucure. Il est 12 h et cela fait 2h que je n'ai pas parlé a Britt, comment peut-on être aussi accro a une personne? On quitte la Thalasso et on va dans un bar et on enchaîne les verres enfin elles enchaînent les verres, moi s'en bois juste deux pour être sur que se soir quand je retrouve Britt, je sois en forme. D'ailleurs en parlant, j'essaye de la joindre mais elle ne répond pas, ni aucunes des filles. Je tente alors le Thalasso où je pense qu'elles sont, on me répond qu'elles y étaient mais elles sont partit il y a une heure. Je bu un autre verre quand un groupe de filles entra dans le bar, trois allèrent au bar et une quatrième alla sur la piste de danse. Elle dansait sensuellement, je l'a rejoignit, et entra dans la danse, elle se retourna et je l'embrassa, elle me rendit mon baiser. Au bout de plusieurs minutes elle se décolla de moi et prit la parole.  
_...: San mais qu'est se que tu fais la ?_  
_M: On est venu boire un petit coup et toi qu'est ce que tu fais la?_  
_B: Pareil que toi_  
_M: Britt, tu sens fort l'alcool t'as bu combien de verres ?_  
_B* elle commença a me toucher partout sur le corps*: Chepa après mon 5eme j'ai arrêter de compter _  
_M: Britt, lâche moi, on va pas faire sa ici en plein milieu de la piste de danse _  
_B: Allez je suis sur que t'en a envie_  
_M: Non Britt, j'ai juste envie que l'on danse ensemble_  
_B: S'il te plait_  
_M: Non* je la repoussa, sa bague de fiançailles tomba par terre, je la ramassa et la rangea dans ma poche* Britt je garde ta bague, je n'ai pas envie que tu la perde_  
_B: Je veux m'a bague_  
_M: Non tu vas la perdre mais tiens j'ai celle la pour toi * je pris la bague en plastique qui est sur mon doigt et je lui mis a son doigt* voila en plus elle fait de la lumière. _  
_B: Oh c'est une bague magique _  
_M: Heu oui si tu le dis c'est une bague magique._  
Au bout d'un moment Shay vint me chercher pour qu'on aille se faire épiler et qu'on aille dans un hammam, pendant l'après midi, je pu discuter avec Shay, sa faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas discuter avec elle.  
_M: Alors Shay, comment sa va avec Tobby ?_  
_S: Mal... Il a rompu avec moi i semaine..._  
_M: pourquoi tu me l'a pas dit avant ? Tu sais que je suis la pour te remonter le moral et je sais que tu tenais beaucoup a lui_  
_S: Je voulais te le dire quand tu m'as appelé mais tu m'a annoncé pour tes fiançailles, tu avais l'air tellement heureuse je ne voulais gâcher t'as joie avec mes malheurs* une larme coula le long de sa joue*_  
_M: Je suis désolé pour toi Shay, je n'est pas été une bonne meilleure amie... mais pourquoi il t'a quitté ? Vous étiez bien ensemble._  
_S: Je suis tombé amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre..._  
_M: Hunnn intéressant et comment s'appelle cette personne ?_  
_S: Maya..._  
_M: Pardon ?_  
_S: MA-YA_  
_M: T'es tombé amoureuse d'une femme? Depuis quand t'es passé de l'autre coté ?_  
_S: Depuis que je l'ai rencontré i mois._  
_M: Et t'as trompé Tobby ?_  
_S: Nan, je ne ferais jamais sa, mais il sentait que je m'éloignais de lui, a chaque fois que je la vois je ressens comme des papillons en bas de mon ventre, je ne sais ps quoi faire..._  
_M: Appelle la et tu verras et puis de toute façon je ne veux pas que ma demoiselle d'honneur principale vienne seule a mon mariage_  
_S: Oh mon dieu! C'est vrai? tu m'as choisis pour être t'as demoiselle d'honneur ?_  
_M: Bien sur que oui, t'ai ma meilleure amie, c'est évident que j'allais te choisir_  
_S: Merci, je te promet d'être a la hauteur de ma mission, je ne viendrais pas seule, je l'appel dès se soir_  
_M: J'espère que tu seras a la hauteur... Nan je rigole je sais que tu seras a la hauteur tu es Shay Mitchell, la fille qui relève tous les défis et puis je sais qu'elle acceptera de t'accompagné, t'es canon, personne peut rien te refuser_  
_S: Merci San_

A la fin de la journée, les filles me raccompagnèrent a la maison dans la limousine, en rentrant dans la maison je remarqua qu'il n'y avait personne, sur le frigo il y a un post-it.  
" CC les filles, on est partit avec les filles manger des glaces et jouer sur la plage, on rentre vers 20h, on va aller voir un spectacle de marionnettes, bisous B et K"  
Okey, ils seront de retour dans 1h,et Britt devrait bientôt être de retour, elle me manque, cet après midi, j'ai essayé de la joindre mais en vain, elle n'a pas répondu, a peine 10 minutes après que je sois rentrer, une clé tourna, c'est Britt, en me voyant elle fût surprise et lâcha un petit "merde" ce fût a mon tour d'être surpris, elle détourna le regard et alla s'enfermé dans la salle de bain, je la suivi et toqua a la porte mais elle ne me répondit pas, je courus a ma voiture et alla voir les seuls personnes capable de me répondre j'appuya sur l'accélérateur et au bout de quelques minutes je rattrapa la limousine rose, je la doubla et freina brusquement la forçant ainsi a s'arrêter. Je descendis de ma voiture et monta a l'arrière de la limousine, sous le regard ébahi de 3 brunes.  
_R: Santana ? Tu fou quoi la ? _  
_M: Quand Britt est rentrer a la maison, elle était bizarre, elle est partis s'enfermé dans la salle de bain sans me parler qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?_  
_R: Bah en fait..._  
_Marley* la coupant*: On sais pas, avec nous elle était normal._  
_T*chuchotant a Rachel*: Tais toi sinon Britt va te tuer _  
_M: Non Rachel dis moi sinon c''est moi qui te tue! et franchement vaut mieux que se ne sois pas moi parce qu'avec moi tu souffrirais, je commencerais par t'arracher ta langue puis..._  
_R* me coupant*: Stop ! C'est bon je te dis _  
_M: Parfait alors ?_  
_R: elle se sent parce qu'elle a perdue sa bague de fiançailles..._  
_M: Merci Rachel_  
Je sortis précipitamment de la limousine, et conduisit jusqu'à la maison sans jamais lâcher l'accélérateur, je me dirigea directement a la salle de bain, comme je m'y attendais Briit, n'a pas bouger.  
_M: Britt sort de la,._  
_B: Non San, j'ai fait quelque chose de mal, en faite deux chose de mal._  
_M: Non, Britt, t'as rien fait de mal, je sais ou est ta bague de fiançailles._  
_B: Comment tu sais pour la bague?_  
_M: C'est grâce a mon troisième oeil mexicain. Allez sort, et je te dis ou elle est._  
La porte se deverouilla et une Brittany avec les yeux sortit. Je l'a pris dans mes bras.  
_B: San je n'ai pas fais que perdre la bague, j'ai aussi embrassé quelqu'un et je ne me rappel plus qui c'est, je crois que j'ai trop abusé sur la bouteille..._  
_M: Premièrement la personne que t'as embrassé c'est moi_  
_B: Toi? Comment ta fais ? On a passé la journée dans des endroit différent _  
_M: Tu te rappels vraiment de rien?*elle fit non de sa tête* on s'est croisé dans un bar et tu m'a sauté dessus et pour la bague tu parles de celle ci ?* je sortis la bague de ma poche*_  
_B: Oui, comment sa ce fait que c'est toi qui l'ai ?_  
_M: Au bar, tu l'as fait tombé et vu que tu étais totalement bourré je me suis dis que pour être sur que tu ne l'as perde pas je l'ai gardé et tu m'as fais une crise parce que tu voulais absolument ta bague donc je t'en ai donné une autre_  
_B: c'est pour sa que j'avais une bague qui faisais de la lumière ?_  
_M: Oui, au fait c'est Berry qui m'a dit pour la bague_  
_B: pourquoi tu me dis ca ?_  
_M: elle a dit que si elle me le répétait, tu la tuerais donc voila..._  
_B: Tu veux vraiment que je la tue? je ne sais pas si j'en serai capable_  
_M: Je rigole Briit; tu vas pas la tuer, mais je sais ce que tu vas faire maintenant_  
_B: Et je vais faire quoi ?_  
_M: Prendre un bain romantique avec ta future femme avant que nos filles reviennent avec B et K._  
_B: Mais tu ne vas pas être jalouse ?_  
_M-perdue-: pourquoi je serais jalouse ?_  
_B: Bah si je dois prendre un bain avec ma future femme..._  
_M: C'est moi t'as future femme_  
_B-perdue-: Je croyais que t'étais ma fiancée_  
_M: C'est la même chose Britt, on prend le bain ?_  
_B: Avec joie _

On entra la baignoire et on raconta notre journée mais au bout de deux minutes on ne parlais plus, on avait trouvé quelque chose de plus intéressant a faire...

* * *

cc, désolé d'avoir mis un peu de temps avant de vous publier la suite

Laisser des reviews pour dire se que vous en penser svp


	12. Chapter 12

Le lendemain matin, en me réveillant je constata que Britt, dors toujours, je la réveilla avec douceur, en l'embrassa tendrement un peu partout sur le visage, au bout de 10 minutes, ses yeux sont toujours fermé, je sais qu'elle fait semblant de dormir pour que je continue, pour l'embêter j'arrêta et fis semblant de quitter notre chambre mais je me cacha derrière la porte.

**B***_ouvrant les yeux_*: Oh non, San reviens, j'aime bien quand tu me fais des bisous comme ça...Reviens...pff t'es pas drôle * _elle se leva en soupirant et partit dans la cuisine*_

Je sortis de derrière la porte et me remis dans le lit sous le drap sans oublié d'enlever ma nuisette. Je lui envoya un sms:

****  
**"T'as oublier quelque chose sous les draps..."**  
**  
B** *_en revenant dans la chambre_*: J'ai oublié quoi ?-_voyant ma chemise de nuit a coté du lit_- ah je crois que j'ai trouvé...  
**M**: Allez rejoins moi, il ne faut pas que mon corps refroidisse...  
**B*** _avec un sourire_*: Et si j'en ai pas envie ?  
**M**: Je suis sur que t'en meurs d'envie  
**B**: Et bah tu te trompes* _avec un sourire victorieux elle quitta la chambre_*.  
**M*** _criant_*: Je te conseille de te cacher si tu veux pas que je te saute dessus!

Je remis ma nuisette et enfila ma robe de chambre , je me dirigea a la cuisine pour préparé mon petit déjeuné et dans la foulé je prépara celui des filles. Quelques minutes après avoir finis de déjeuné Naya pleura, je la récupéra dans sa chambre et lui donna son biberon puis la déposa dans son parc de jeux, en me retournant je vis une petite tête blonde, je souris

**M**: Coucou Quinn, t'as bien dormis ?  
**Q**: Oui  
**M**: Est ce que tu sais ou elle est ?  
**Q**: oui mais pas le droit de dire.  
**M**-_elle est maligne mais elle oublie toujours que je suis la reine du chantage_-: Si tu me le dis ou elle est je te donne 1 bonbon  
**Q**: elle as dis toi dirais sa, elle me donnera plus.  
**M**- _si les bonbons ne marche pas, la télé marchera peu-être-_: Tu pourras regarder tes dessins animés 1 heure de plus que d'habitude  
**Q**: Piscine  
**M**: elle est dans la piscine ?  
**Q**: Oui  
**M**: Merci ma puce tope la t'es la meilleure

Britt ne pense jamais a la télé et pourtant sa marche toujours, je suis assez fière de moi dur ce coup, je passa par la chambre puis me dirigea vers la piscine, ne la voyant je m'apprêta a faire demi tour mais j'entendis un bruit venant du jacuzzi.

**M**: T'as crue que t'allais m'échapper ?  
**B**: Comment t'as fait pour me trouver ?  
**M**: N'oublie pas que je suis la meilleure des manipulatrices qui puissent exister...  
**B**: Quinn?  
**M**: Et oui  
**B**: Tu lui a promis quoi ?  
**M**: 1 heure de télé en plus  
**B**: Ah ouais, j'avais pas pensé a sa...

Je retira ma robe de chambre dévoilant ainsi mon maillot de bain blanc, je rentra dans l'eau et m'installa a califourchon sur elle

**B**: San le jacuzzi est assez grand pour deux, t'es pas obligé de te mettre sur moi  
**M**: J'ai pas seulement envie de me baigner j'ai envie de toi  
**B**: Je suis fatigué  
**M**; Mais pourquoi ?  
**B**: San on a fait l'amour pendant toute la nuit  
**M**: je t'ai laissé dormir après, et puis tu pourras faire la sieste après si t'es vraiment fatiguée.  
**B**: J'ai dis non Santana

C'est la première fois depuis longtemps qu'elle m'appelle par mon prénom en entier et elle refuse qu'on couche, il se passe quelque chose de louche...

**M**: Qu'est ce qui se passe t'es bizarre ?  
**B*** _détournant son regard_*: je suis enceinte  
**M**: C'est pas drôle Britt,  
**B**: Je rigole pas Santana, j'ai fais un test hier, je suis enceinte de 4 mois...  
** M**: T'as couché avec un mec pendant que j'étais dans le coma ?  
**B**: Je suis désolé, je commençais a être désespéré, cela faisait 8-9 mois que tu étais dans le coma, les filles étais chez la voisine, j'avais bu plusieurs verre dans le bar qui est en face de l'hôpital, je commençais a perdre espoir et il y a eu se garçon si gentil avec moi, il m'a offert un autre verre, puis en autre et on est allé chez lui, il habite au dessus du bar, le lendemain quand je me suis réveillé et que de se fenêtre j'ai vu l'hôpital, je me suis souvenue que tu t'y trouvais et que je ne devais pas être ici mais a tes coté que je t'aimais plus tout et que je devais être patiente, je suis parti de chez lui en disant que je n'étais pas libre que j'avais quelqu'un que j'aime plus que tout au monde qui m'attend. Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelle de lui.

tout au long de son récit des larmes on coulé le long de mes joues, comment a t'elle pu me faire sa ? Je me lève et me vais dans ma chambre pour m'habiller, Britt me suis.

****  
**B**: Tu vas faire quoi ?

Je continue de m'habiller, elle attrape le bras me forçant ainsi a la regarder; elle a vraiment beaucoup de force

**B**: Je t'ai demander se que tu vas faire ?  
M*_je la regarde et je remarque qu'elle aussi elle a pleurer_*: Lâche moi, je vais retrouver se F*** de P*** et je vais le buter  
**B**: Tu peux pas il a déménagé i mois et ...  
**M**: Comment tu le sais ?  
**B**: Il m'a envoyé un sms pour me prévenir qu'il déménageais  
**M**: Je croyais que tu n'avais plus de nouvelles de lui !?  
**B**-_rougissant_-: je n'ai plus eu de nouvelle depuis qu'il a déménager  
**M**: Tu me cache rien d'autre ?  
**B**: Non  
**M**: T'es sur ?  
**B**: Oui, je suis vraiment désolé San...Tu m'en veux ?  
**M**: Bah oui, tu crois quoi on est pas dans un un de ces dessin animé! Et puis je t'ai dis de me lâcher !  
**B**: Ah oui désolé, tu veux plus te marier avec moi ?  
**M**: Franchement je sais plus...  
**B**: Je t'en pris, je t'aime et je regrette se que j'ai fais, le mariage est prévu dans 2 semaines, si tu veux l'annuler c'est maintenant mais sache que je suis contre.  
**M**: Je vais réfléchir, garde les filles je vais chez Shay me changer les idées  
**B**: San...

Je n'écouta pas se qu'elle voulu me dire, je monta dans ma voiture et démarra en trombe, au feu rouge j'en profita pour composer le numéro de Shay

**S**: Allô ?  
**M**: Shay c'est moi, je viens chez toi je me viens de me disputer avec Brittany

Le feu passa au vert, j'appuya sur l'accélérateur, a se moment la mon téléphone me glissa des mains, je me baissa pour le récupérer, je ne pu donc pas voir la voiture qui a grillé le feu rouge et qui percuta ma voiture de plein fouet du coté passager...  
Je sentis quelqu'un me sorir de ma voiture

**...**: Vous allez bien ?  
**M**: Hum oui je crois, j'ai super mal a la tête et a ma jambe gauche et a mon bras droit  
...: l'ambulance va pas tarder a arrivé, j'ai assister a l'accident, la personne est parti mais j'ai relevé la plaque de la personne,  
**M**: Je peux vous demander quelque chose ?  
**..**.: Heu oui  
**M**: Vous pouvez récupéré mon téléphone, il est tombé sous le siège passager  
**..**: D'accord

**M**: Merci beaucoup

Il revint 2 Minutes plus tard avec mon téléphone a la main

**M**: Merci

par chance Shay n'a pas raccroché

**M**: allô?  
**S**: San qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? J'ai entendu un gros boom puis tu répondais plus  
**M**: Une voiture m''est rentré dedans,  
**S**: Oh mon dieu tu vas bien?  
**M**: Euh oui a par que je crois que ma jambe est cassé, du coup je pourrais pas venir chez toi, tu pourras me rejoindre a hôpital?  
**S**: Oui si tu veux, tu veux que je prévienne Britt ?  
**M**: Non c'est bon je suis sur que si elle est au courant que je séjourne une nouvelle fois a l'hôpital elle va allez se faire sauté par un autre mec  
**S**: Pardon ? c'est quoi cette histoire ?  
**M**: Je t'expliquerais plus tard, faut que je te laisse, l'ambulance et la police son la. c'est pas trop tôt parce que la j'ai vraiment mal a ma jambe  
**S**: Okey, on se voit a l'hôpital

Une fois a l'hôpital et plusieurs radios faite le médecin entre dans ma chambre  
Médecin: et bien mademoiselle Lopez, on dirait bien que vous aimez notre hôpital - il me sourit  
M: je déteste les hôpitaux, alors dites moi ce que j'ai pour que je puisse sortir d'ici  
Médecin: d'accord très bien, votre jambe gauche est cassé, elle doit être immobilisé pendant minimum 3 mois, vous avez une belle entorse au poignet droit, vous aurez une atèles et le reste c'est juste des coupures, une infirmière va venir vous recoudre d'un instant à l'autre.  
M: Je dois me marier dans 2 semaines ! Je ne peux pas avoir des cicatrises et des plâtres !  
Médecin: Pour les cicatrices vous pouvez voir avec notre chirurgien plastique pour qu'il les rende invisible et pour le l'atèle, vous pourrez l'enlever le jour même mais il faudra la remettre juste après et pour votre plâtre je suis désolé on peut rien y faire...  
M: Je veux pouvoir marcher et allez jusqu'à l'autel sans être en béquille ou en fauteuil roulant  
Médecin: Pour ça j'ai peut-être une solution, il existe un plâtre, avec une sorte de semelle en dessous, si pendant les deux semaines avant votre mariage vous ne posez pas le pied par terre le jour de votre mariage vous pourrez marchez un petit peu mais vous ne pourrez pas rester longtemps debout, vous ne pourrez pas dansez et vous ne pourrez pas portez de talon.  
M: De toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix...

Shay entra dans la pièce  
M- au médecin-: C'est bon vous pouvez partir  
Médecin: Euh oui désolé, je vous envoie le chirurgien, au revoir  
M: Allez ouste!  
S: T'aurais pu être plus gentille avec lui, il veut juste t'aider  
M: Nan mais je dois porter un plâtre le jour de mon mariage  
S: Tu vas toujours te marier avec elle?  
M: Je pense que oui, la vie est courte et puis de toute façon je ne peux pas lui en vouloir d'avoir été infidèle, j'étais dans le coma depuis un long moment et puis au lycée, je n'ai jamais été fidèle avec qui que se soit.  
S: Si c'est se que tu veux, je te suis, par contre pour la robe, tu ne pourras pas prendre celle qu'on avais vue, il faudra que tu en prennes une longue...  
M: Mais sa fait 5 ans que je me dis que c'est la robe parfaite, que si un jour je devais me marier c'est celle la que je prendrais...  
S: Je suis désolé San, sois tu changes la date sois la robe...  
Un médecin coupa Shay en entrant dans la chambre  
Médecin: Bonjour Mademoiselle Lopez ?  
M: Oui c'est moi  
Médecin: Je suis le docteur Sébastien Stewarts chirurgien plastique ...  
M: J'espère que vous êtes le meilleur dans votre domaine parce que je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver avec une cicatrice  
Médecin: Je suis le meilleur de l'Etat et pas seulement dans se domaine  
M: Petit 1 je suis fiancé et petit 2 vous n'êtes pas du tout mon genre alors recousez moi et dégager de ma chambre  
S: San!  
M: Nan mais c'est lui...  
S: San! T'ais-toi et laisse le faire son job  
M: Ok  
Médecin: Merci mademoiselle  
S: Au fait San, j'ai oublié de te dire ta fiancé va pas tarder a arrivée  
M: Quoi ?  
S: Je l'ai appelé, elle arrive dans 2 minutes  
M: Je vais te tué  
S: Et tu vas faire comment avec comment avec une jambe dans le plâtre et une atèle au poignet ?  
M: Tu perds rien pour attendre  
Quelqu'un entra dans la pièce  
S: Tiens justement la voila  
B: Au mon dieu, San qu'est ce qui c'est passé* voyant le médecin* Seb ?  
Médecin: Britt?  
B: Tu fais quoi ici ?  
M: Stop c'est quoi se merdier?  
B: Je croyais que tu avais déménager  
Médecin; j'ai changé d'appart mais pas de ville  
M: Oh ! Je vous cause ! C'est quoi se merdier d'ou vous vous connaissez ?  
S: Sa deviens intéressant j'ai bien fais de rester  
M: Toi ta gueule, Britt d'ou tu le connais ?  
Médecin: Britt et moi on c'est...  
M: Je t'ai pas parler a toi et il y a que moi qui est le droit d'appeler ma fiancée Britt  
S: San, je crois que c'est avec lui que Britt t'as trompé  
M: Merci Shay j'avais compris mais je n'arrivais a le formuler a voix haute.- au docteur Stewarts- écoute moi espèce de gros blaireau t'as de la chance que je ne puisse pas me levé et te foutre la raclé de ta vie, alors dépêche de finir de recoudre mes blessures et dégage et dégage pas seulement de la chambre mais de la ville aussi!  
Un énorme blanc s'installa, tout le monde évita mon regard, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il reprit la parole  
Médecin: Voila, j'ai finis  
M: Tant mieux, c'est pas trop tôt maintenant dégage  
Médecin: Je suis content de t'avoir revue Britt  
M: Nan mais j'hallucine  
S: C'est bon San  
M: nan c'est pas bon, il a baiser avec ma fiancée et il l'a mis en cloque  
Médecin: attend t'es enceinte Britt?  
M: Oui elle est enceinte mais tu ne verra pas ton gosse parce que tu ne vas plus revoir Britt, tu vas démenager loin d'ici!  
Il sortit de la pièce  
B:Je suis désolé San,  
M: Shay tu peux sortir deux minutes s'il te plaît  
S: Okey mais tu me dois des explications  
M: Si tu veux  
elle sortit et Britt s'asseya à coté de moi  
B: Est ce que tu veux toujours m'épouser ?  
M: Oui, je sais que je devrais t'en vouloir mais je n'y arrive pas je t'aime tellement  
B: Moi aussi je t'aime  
M: Tu sais si c'est une fille ou un garçon ?  
B: Non pas encore, j'ai prix rendez-vous chez le gyneco dans 2 jours tu voudras m'accompagner ?  
M: Oui mais a une condition  
B: Laquelle ?  
M: En faite 2, la première que tu ne reparle plus jamais a ce baleineau et de 2 que tu me promettes de ne plus jamais me tromper  
B: Je te le promet San,

Apres qu'un le médecin soit venu me mettre le plâtre et l'atèle je sortis enfin de cet hôpital de malheur, au bras de ma fiancée et de ma meilleure amie.  
S: Oh faite,je suis contente que vous vous soyer réconcilier les filles, parce que je n'avais pas envie de devoir annuler tout se que je vous avais préparer pour votre mariage  
M: T'es sérieuse ?  
S: Bah oui, j'ai déjà commander le traiteur, réserver les fleurs...  
M: Allez on y va

Deux jours plus tard, chez le gynéco:  
G: C'est parfait, j'entends 2 battements de coeur  
M: C'est tout a fait normal  
B: C'est le miens et celui du bébé  
G: j'aurais du dire 3 battements de coeur  
M: Comment sa ?  
G: mademoiselle Pierce attend des jumeaux  
B: 2 garçons ?  
G: non une fille et un garçons  
B: C'est merveilleux  
M: Ou pas...


	13. Chapter 13

Cela fait maintenant 2 jours que l'on a eu le rendez vous avec le gynécologue et depuis 2 deux jours j'essaye de l'évité, je suis maintenant a cette terrasse de café a attendre que Shay me rejoigne, pour discuter du mariage enfin c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit. J'en était a mon deuxième café quand elle me rejoignit.

**M**: J'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais arrivé  
**S**: désolé, - au serveur- 2 téquillas s'il vous plait  
**M**: Shay il est 10h  
**S**; il n'est jamais trop tôt pour boire, bon faut que je te parle  
**M**: Je savais que tu voulais me voir pas que pour le mariage  
**S**: San, Britt m'a appelé, elle est vraiment malheureuse, s'il te plait arrête de l'éviter et parle lui  
**M**: C'est juste que je ne sais pas si je suis prête a élever 2 enfants de plus en plus a la villa il y a plus qu'une chambre  
**S**: Je sais que c'est plus qu'une histoire de chambre, tu dis lui avoir pardonné mais en faite tu ne l'as pas fait et tu prends le fait qu'elle attend des jumeaux comme excuse  
**M**: non c'est faut  
**S**: Santana je te connais et je sais qu'au plus profond de toi tu souffre qu'elle t'ai tromper et tu sais que sa l'a rends mal de savoir que tu souffres alors tu fais semblant d'aller mieux et de l et a pardonner et cela te rends encore plus malheureuse donc si je te piques le café que tu es entrain de boire je sentirais un gout de vodka, peut être que devant elle tu arrives a faire semblant mais moi tu m'auras pas donc tu vas me passer ton café et on va aller visiter une maison qui est en vente, je suis sur qu'elle va te plaire et il y a aura une chambre pour tout le monde et en prime cette maison se trouve juste a coté de la mienne, on sera voisine et je pourrais voir ma filleul plus souvent

Elle a débité sa d'un seul coup je n'ai même pas pu placé un mot, elle lit en moi comme dans un livre, tout se qu'elle a dit est vrai

**S:** J'ai vu juste ?  
**M**: Oui...  
**S**: Bon au lieu de te morfondre on va aller visiter la maison  
**M**: Et nos téquilla ?  
**S**: Tu crois pas que t'as déjà assez bu ? Il n'est que 10h  
**M**: C'est toi qu'a dit qu'il n'est jamais trop tard pour boire  
**S**: Je rigolais, bon allez on y va, la maison ne va pas se visiter toute seule  
2h plus tard, la visite est finit, cette maison est vraiment magnifique, elle ressemble beaucoup a l'autre mais celle si est plus grande, a l'étage i chambres avec salle de bains et d'énorme dressing et un bureau qui pourrait servir de salle de jeux, en bas i chambres avec salle de bains et dressing un autre bureau, un énorme salon et une cuisine ouverte sur se salon, a l'avant de la maison il y a un grand jardin ou l'on peut garer beaucoup de voiture, et a l'arrière, un terrasse, une grande piscine avec un jacuzzi et un petit chemin qui mène a une plage privée.  
**S**: Cette maison est parfaite pour vous, en plus il n'y a pas de vis a vis et la plage on la partage a trois, toi, les voisins de l'autre coté, ils ne sont jamais la et moi  
**M**; je sais pas je n'ai pas les moyens, Britt est en congé depuis que j'ai été dans le coma et ma ligne de vêtement marche mais sans plus, l'argent qu'on a économiser était censé être pour le mariage mais vu qu'elle attend des jumeaux on va devoir garder l'argent  
**S**: Heureusement que tata Shay est la et qu'elle a déjà acheté la maison et que pour le mariage c'est réglé, je me suis déjà occuper de tout et tu ne peux pas refuser tout est payer et non remboursable  
**M**: Mais comment t'as fais ? Ça as du te coûter une fortune, je peux pas accepter  
**S**; La maison c'est votre cadeau de mariage et en tant que demoiselle d'honneur principale j'ai tous les droits dont celui de payer se que je veux pour votre mariage, d'ailleurs en parlant du mariage voila se que j'ai organiser: la cérémonie se passera sur notre plage, on a pas le droit sur les plages publiques ensuite la réception aura lieux a la villa, sur la terrasse le traiteur va vous faire un menu surprise que naturellement j'ai choisit ensuite vous irez a prendre un avion direction votre lune de miel que j'ai organisez. Bien sur pendant se temps la j'emménagerais vos affaires ici et je m'occuperais de ma filleule et de Quinn. c'es pas tout, on a rendez vous dans 30 minutes pour un essayage de robe

30 minutes plus tard, on se retrouva dans un des plus grands magasin de mariage, j'essaya plus d'une dizaine de robe, aucune ne me convenais,étant donné que la robe que je m'étais dessiné ne pouvais pas convenir étant donné quelle était courte et que j'ai se maudit plâtre, je du tout de même choisir, je flasha sur une qui a un décolleté plongeant, elle met en valeur mes formes tout en cachant le plâtre, elle a des paillettes elle plaira beaucoup a Britt.

Le soir en rentrant je découvris Britt qui dormais sur le canapé, c'est vrai que quand Shay m'a déposé a l'entré de la maison il était 23h passé, Britt a du s'inquiète on a pas vu l'heure passé, se qui est bizarre c'est qu'elle ne m' a pas appelé mais en même temps sa fait deux jours que je la snob, ne pouvant pas la porter jusqu'au lit, je m'installa a coté d'elle et m'endormi rapidement.  
Le lendemain matin une tornade blonde me réveilla en sautant sur moi

**Q**: Maman Tana tu étais ou hier? Maman étais inquiète et triste, l'ai entendu quand elle étais au téléphone elle a dit *_elle se me chuchota dans l'oreille_*j'ai peur qu'elle me quitte, je l'aime tellement j'ai été stupide de faire sa... moi aussi je t'aime tu me manques mais tu sais que pour instant peux pas te voir. Elle a fait quoi maman de stupide ?  
**M**: Elle a rien fais c'est moi qui a été stupide, elle est ou a ?  
**Q**: Cuisine  
**M**: D'accord merci, tu reste ici tu peux regarder la télé ma puce si tu veux  
**Q**: Cool

Je me dirigea avec difficulté a la cuisine, je m'installa a table quand elle me vit elle me servit un bol de café avec un croissant et commença a partir, de mon bras valide je l'attrapa, je me leva et lui fis faire demi tour pour qu'elle me regarde, je l'embrassa par surprise, le gout de ses lèvres m'as manqué, ce gout fruité que j'aime tant, elle entrouvrit sa bouche pour laissé passer ma langue, elle m'as tellement manqué. Au bout de quelques minutes je sentis que j'étais entrain de perdre l'équilibre, je posa ma jambe plâtré au sol, grave erreur, je ressentis une énorme douleur dans ma jambe gauche, je lâcha un cri d'effroi se qui fit reculer Brittany, j'en profita pour m'assoir

**B**: Qu'est ce qui ce passe ?  
**M**: J'ai posé ma jambe par terre sa ma fait terriblement mal, déolé je voulais pas te faire peur  
**B**: C''est pas grave  
**M**: Je suis aussi désolé pour hier, j'aurais du t'appeler  
**B**; Je t'ai envoyé une dizaine de messages et je t'ai appelé une dizaine de fois aussi, mais tu ne m'a jamais répondu...  
**M**: J'ai rien reçu* _je regarda mon téléphone, il est éteint_* il est éteint, j'ai oublié de l'allumer hier, je trouvais sa bizarre que t'ai pas tenter de me joindre  
**B**: T'étais ou? J'étais morte d'inquiétude  
**M**: J'étais avec Shay, on organisais le mariage, on a pas vu l'heure passé  
**B**: c'est pas grave je t'en veux pas  
**M**; j'ai une question pour toi, se matin Quinn m'a dit que t'étais au téléphone hier  
**B**: Oui, j'ai appelé ma mère,elle peut pas venir au mariage et elle voulais que j'aille la voir et je lui ais dis que pour l'instant c'est pas possible, après se qui c'est passé je veux plus être loin de toi  
**M**: Je suis désolé pour le comportement de ses deux derniers jour  
**B**: Waouh je n'ai jamais vu Santana Lopez s'excuser autant de fois  
**M**: T'as prévu d'y aller quand pour ta robe ?  
**B**: J'y vais dans 3 jours  
**M**: Shay t'as parlé de la maison ?  
**B**: Oui, au début je voulais pas qu'elle l'a paye mais elle a tellement insisté  
**M**: Elle est très têtu  
**B**: Tout comme toi, mais je t'aime comme même future Madame Lopez-Pierce  
**M**: moi aussi je t'aime future madame Pierce-Lopez, au faite t'as déjà réfléchi au prénom de tes jumeaux ?  
**B**: Non pas encore je veux que l'on le fasse ensemble, mais avant j'ai envie de faire autre chose...  
**M**: Britt t'es enceinte  
**B**: Moi je suis enceinte et je sais que sa te plait pas forcement pour une fois j'ai envie de te faire plaisir,mais si t'a pas envie c'est pas grave  
**M**: Je meure d'envie de ...

Je n'eu pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'elle m'embrassa et me traîna dans notre chambre tout en faisant attention a ma jambe et a ne pas réveiller Naya.

Le lendemain:

Voilà on y est, les premières notes résonnent, j'avance vers l'autel en prenant appuis sur Shay. Arrivée devant le prêtre, je me retourna pour assister à l'arrivé de ma future femme. Elle est resplendissante elle porte une robe bustier couleur crème, ses cheveux sont détachés, il n'y a rien d'autre a dire a par qu'elle est magnifique.

__  
**S**_* dans l'oreille* :_ Fait gaffe Lopez tu baves  
**M**_*je tourna légèrement la tête pour qu'elle soit la seule a entendre*:_ Qui ne baverais pas devant une telle beauté ?  
**B**_* qui sans que je le remarque c'était approcher*:_ qui bave ?  
**M****_:_** Personne  
**S**_*****__rigolant* :_ta future femme _*Britt rigola a son tour*_

Un raclement de gorge me sauva, c'est le prête

**P**: On peut commencer?  
**B et M**: Oui  
**P**: Parfait, nous sommes tous réunis ici aujourd'hui, car avec Mademoiselle Lopez et mademoiselle Pierce, nous avons écouté la parole de Dieu qui révèle, la grandeur de l'amour et du mariage. Le Mariage suppose que les époux s'engagent l'un envers l'autre librement et sans contrainte, qu'ils se promettent amour mutuel et respect pour toute leur vie, qu'ils accueillent les enfants que Dieu leur donne et les éduquer selon l'Évangile du Christ et dans la foi de l'Eglise. Est-ce bien ainsi que vous voulez vivre dans le mariage ?  
**B et M**: Oui  
**P**: Avant tout je voudrais savoir si une personne souhaite s'opposer a sa mariage, qu'il le fasse maintenant ou se taise a jamais. Une fois ... Deux fois...  
**...**: Moi _*une main se leva, tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'endroit ou la voix s'est élevée*_ je m'oppose a ce mariage, Brittany tu es mienne tu ne peux pas l'épouser, tu ne peux pas faire ça a nos enfants...  
**B**: Nos enfants ?  
**M**: Vos enfants ?  
**A**: Et oui, Britt il y a quelques mois tu n'as pas trompé Santana avec Sébastien ici présent* _il se leva avec un sourire narquois aux lèvres_* mais avec moi, je l'ai payé pour qu'il te fasse boire et il t'a emmener chez lui où je t'attendais et l'a on a fait l'amour. Je suis le père de tes jumeaux.  
**M**: C'est pas possible, c'est un cauchemar.  
**S**: Je m'occupe je reviens dans deux minutes et on pourras continuer le mariage.

Elle se dirigea vers le fond de la ranger suivit par Finn et Puck, tout nos invités sont sous le choc, personne n'était au courant pour la grossesse de Britt, on souhait l'annoncer pendant la réception. Quelques minutes plus tard ils revinrent.

**S**: Il ne devrais plus nous posé de problème, on en était ou ?  
**P**: A la demande des futures marié on va passer directement a a l'échange des alliances. Mademoiselle Britany Susan Pierce voulez vous prendre Mademoiselle Santana Lopez ici présente pour épouse ?  
**B**: Oui je le veux  
**P**: Mademoiselle Santana Lopez voulez vous prendre Mademoiselle Brittany Susan Pierce ici présente pour épouse?


	14. Chapter 14

**P**: A la demande des futures marié on va passer directement a a l'échange des alliances. Mademoiselle Britany Susan Pierce voulez vous prendre Mademoiselle Santana Lopez ici présente pour épouse ?  
**B**: Oui je le veux  
**P**: Mademoiselle Santana Lopez voulez vous prendre Mademoiselle Brittany Susan Pierce ici présente pour épouse?

* * *

A se moment la, je baissa la tête, je ne sais pas se qui se passa mais je n'arriva pas a formuler ma réponse, je sais que je dois dire "_oui je le veux_" mais je n'y arriva pas, quand je releva la tête je vis une larme couler le long de la joue de Britt, je regarda les invités, ils me regardent tous l'air perdu, attendant que je donne ma réponse, je me retourna vers Shay, qui se demandait se que j'attendais pour répondre mais elle comprit dans mon regard que c'est trop tard, je murmuras un désolé a Britt et partis aussi vite que je le pouvais passant au dessus de la douleur que je ressentais dans la jambe.  
En haut du chemin qui menais a la maison, je regarda la plage, je vis Britt a terre entrain de pleurer, les anciens membres du Glee Club autour d'elle pour la consolé et les autres invité perdu ne sachant pas comment réagir. Je récupéra Naya qui jouais dans le salon, vérifia que le sac d'urgence est bien dans mon coffre, dedans il y a tout le nécessaire de survie pour Naya, Britt, Quinn et moi, il y a des habits, trousse de toilettes, argents en liquides médicament, eau et nourritures, avec ça on peut survivre une semaine a 4,il est toujours dans mon coffre au cas ou il y aurais un problème à la maison et qu'on aurait besoin de fuir , la baby-sitter me regarda surprise, je monta dans ma voitures, je regarda une dernière fois dans le rétroviseur, je vis Shay à la porte me disant de ne pas faire sa, je jeta mon téléphone par la fenêtre et appuya sur l'accélérateur, même si ma jambe me fait terriblement mal je ne le lâcha pas, des larmes coulèrent par milliers sur mes joues, je roula pendant des heures ne sachant même pas où j'allais, je m'arrêta dans un motel quand je sentis la fatigue arrivé

**M** - _au réceptionniste_- excuser moi, c'est combien la chambre pour une personne ?  
**R**: 20 dollars la nuit  
**M**: d'accord je prend une chambre.  
**R**: tenez la clé, c'est la chambre s'il 4, vous montez au premier étage, c'est la quatrième chambre à gauche.  
**M**: d'accord merci  
**R**: demain je vous compte le petit déjeuner ?  
**M**: non merci,  
**R**: si vous voulez manger se soir, il y a un restaurant à deux minutes d'ici  
**M**: Non merci c'est bon j'ai pas contre j'aimerais bien avoir votre aide pour monter ce qu'il y a dans mon coffre  
**R**: D'accord pas de problème  
**M**: Merci beaucoup

On repartit a la voiture , puis il porta le sac et Naya jusqu'à la chambre et moi je le suivis avec difficulté

**R**: Vous savez c'est plus facile avec des béquilles, et vous aurez moins mal  
**M**: Je sais mais je les ai oublié..  
**R**: attendez moi ici, je vais voir dans la remise il y en a peut être, les gens oublie tout et n'importe quoi.  
**M**: Vous n'êtes pas obligé *_regardant son badge_* Ryan.  
**R**: C'est rien en plus mon service est finis

Il sortit, je pris le sac qu'il a posé sur la table et le vida sur le lit pour pouvoir faire l'inventaire de se que j'ai. Je me retrouva avec: 4 tee-shirt , 2 jogging, 1 jean, et 1 short en jean ainsi qu'une mini jupe,une robe une veste en cuire, et un gilet épais et un autre fin et quelques sous-vêtement pour moi, 4 tee-shirt, un ensemble salopette, une jupe , un collant et 2 pantalon ainsi que quelques sous-vêtement, un manteau et 2 gilets pour Naya. Il y a une trousse de toilettes complète, des médicaments de bases, 2 grandes bouteilles d'eau, des barres de céréales, du lait en poudre, un biberon, des petits gâteaux des lampes torches, une liasse de billet... Au milieu de se fouillis, je vis un truc vibré, pourquoi il y a un portable ? Sachant que c'est moi qui est préparé se sac il y a quelques mois et je n'ai jamais mis de portable,je décrocha comme même.  
M: allô? c'est qui ?

**...**: Enfin tu décroches, c'est moi Shay, c'est la...

A l'entente de son nom je raccrocha, c'est un portable tout simple, je regarda dans le répertoire aucun numéro enregistré, il y a 14 appel manqués. Deux minutes plus tard il revibra mais cette fois si c'est un sms

" **CC, San, c'est moi Shay, s'il te plait lis le msg, c'est moi qui est mis se téléphone dans le sac, i jours au cas ou tu prendrais la fuite comme tu l'as fait, ne t'inquiète pas personne d'autre que moi c'est que tu as se portable, je ne sais pas ou tu es mais j'espère que tu vas bien, Britt est dévasté, je ne sais pas si tu vas répondre mais je veux que tu prennes soin de toi la ou tu es et prend soin de ma filleule, si tu as besoin de parler appel moi, bisous ta Shay"**

Une larme coula le long de ma joue, je réalisa que même moi je ne sais pas ou je suis et en prime je porte toujours ma robe de mariée. Je m'apprêta a l'enlever quand Ryan fit son entré des béquille dans une main et un plateau remplis de nourriture dans l'autre;

**R**: Tiens j'ai trouvé sa, elles sont un peu vielle mais cela fera l'affaire et j'ai ramené de quoi manger pour toi et ta fille  
**M**: Merci mais il fallait pas .  
**R**: Je te connais pas mais j'ai l'impression que tu vas mal, il faut que tu manges et ta fille a l'air épuiser, je lui ai préparé un biberon *_il regarda l'heure_* je suis désolé il faut que j'y aille ma copine m'attend, appel la réception si t'as besoin de quelque chose  
**M**: Pourquoi tu fais sa ?  
**R**: si tu veux demain on prendra un café, au bar de la ville, ma copine travaille. Elle y travaille en faite c'est le sien , je te raconterais quelque chose.  
**M**: D'accord on se rejoint a qu'elle heure ?  
**R**: 10h, tu pourras pas te perdre, quand tu sors du motel tu roules 5 minutes et tu vois le bar-café, c'est juste avant l'entré de Santa Cruz.  
**A** demain  
**M**: a demain.

Quand il sortit, je souris, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je sens que je peux lui faire confiance, demain j'irai. Je pris le portable et envoya un sms a shay **" je vais bien.**" Je regarda l'heure il est 21h, j'ai du roulé pendant un peu moins de 6 heures, comme je m'en doutais elle appela, je décrocha et mis le haut parleur, mais je ne parla pas.

**S**: San, c'est moi, tu es ou ?

**S**: J'ai compris tu veux pas parler, je vais te dire se qui c'est passé après ton départ...

je profita de son monologue, pour donner a manger a Naya, et je la coucha, elle s'endormit rapidement. je prix le portable et écoutant toujours Shay, je fit coulé un bain enleva la robe, mis un plastique autour de mon plâtre et entra dedans. au bout d'un moment Shay s'interrompit puis repris la parole

S: J'espère que t'a tout entendu, je te rappel demain a la même heure, j'espère que tu parleras, bisous je t'aime* _puis elle raccrocha_*.

J'ai tout entendu et enregistré se qu'elle m'a dit, Britt est dévasté, elle refuse de parlé a qui que se soit, les invité sont rentré chez eux, les anciens du glee club eux reste près d'elle pour veiller sur elle et Quinn, Ils m'en veulent, tout le monde m'en veux. Ils vont me chercher, ils pensent que je suis pas loin... Il ont faux.

Je me coucha demain sera une autre journée...  
Le lendemain matin, en me réveillant je regarda regarda l'heure, 9h, j'ai 1 heure pour me préparer, je pris une douche, puis prépara un bain pour Naya, ensuite je mangea le pain que Ryan m'a apporté hier, je prépara un biberon je rangea les affaires dans le sac, paya la chambre d'hôtel et je me rendis au bar-café, je suis in peu en avance, je m'installa a une table, une jeune femme vint prendre ma commende

_Serveuse: Bonjour, vous désirez prendre quoi ?_  
_M: J'attend quelqu'un..._  
_S* regardant *Naya*: tu attends Ryan ?_  
_M: Euh oui comment vous savez ?_  
_S: Je suis Theresa sa compagne, il m'a parlé de toi hier, attend moi deux minutes je reviens._  
Deux minutes plus tard, elle revint sans son tablier et s'installa a la table  
_M: Qu'est ce qu'il vous a dit sur moi ?_  
_Theresa: il a dit que tu avais une fille et que tu n'allais pas très bien, on dirait que tu as des problèmes et qu'il voulait t'aider car tu a l'air quelqu'un de bien._  
_M: Pourquoi il fait sa ?_  
_T: Il va te le dire lui même, il vient d'arriver._  
_R: Bonjour* s'asseyant* je suis content que tu sois venu_  
_M: Bonjour_  
_R: au fait on ne connait même pas ton prénom_  
_M: Ah oui désolé, je m'appelle Santana Lopez et voici ma fille Naya._  
_T: Santana Lopez, comme la styliste ?_  
_M: En faite, c'est moi _  
_T: J'adore tes fringues_  
_M: Merci_  
_R: Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret hier, tu portais bien une robe de marié?_  
_M: Oui j'ai fuis mon propre mariage.._  
_T: Tu sais ce n'est pas grave sa arrive a tout le monde _  
_M: Pourquoi vous voulez m'aidez ? Vous ne me connaissez même pas._  
_R: Quand j'était ado, je vivais dans une petite ville qui s'appelle Chino, je suivais toujours mon grand frère, on enchaînais les conneries pour gagner de l'argent et un jour on a piqué une voiture, la police nous a vu et il y a eu une course poursuite, et on a eu un accident, je n'ai pas été blessé mais mon frère est mort sur le coup, je suis allé en prison et un avocat a réussis a me libéré rapidement, quand je suis rentré chez moi, ma mère m'en a voulu et m'a viré de chez elle, et cet même avocat m'a hébergé chez lui a Orange Country, c'était le luxe, il a été si gentils avec moi, il m'a aidé alors qu'il ne me connaissait pas. Puis j'ai grandit, j'a arrêter les conneries, et j'ai travaillé dans un bar là-bas j'ai rencontré Theresa, et on est vite devenu ami, je suis tombé amoureuse d'elle mais elle était avec un mec, un jour elle est venu avec un coquard a l'oeil, elle m'a dit que était tombé mais je ne l'ai pas cru le pourtant je l'ai laissé rentré chez elle le lendemain elle est revenu avec un bandage au poignet, je savais que c'était lui qui avait fais sa, je lui ai alors avoué mes sentiments et elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait aussi mais qu'elle allait se marier la semaine d'après, alors j'ai fuis et 3 jours après j'ai reçu un appel, elle était a l'hôpital dans un état critique, je m'en suis voulu, je ne l'ai pas aidé alors qu'elle avait besoin de moi, heureusement elle s'en ai sortit, elle l'a quitté et on est venu s'installer ici, et depuis je me suis fais la promesse d'aider un maximum de gens comme l'a fait la personne qui m'avait accueilli..._  
_T: Cela fait 7 ans qu'on habite ici, on a eu une fille Loïs, elle a 4 ans tu la verras se soir si tu veux _  
_M: Comment vous savez que je vais mal ?_  
_R: Hier tu es arrivé, en robe de marier, ton maquillage avait coulé, tu avais l'air très fatigué, tu refusais de manger et tu avais un simple sac avec toi. Si tu veux tu peux nous raconter, on fera tout pour t'aider_  
_M: Il y a deux semaines j'ai appris que ma fiancée m'avait trompé pendant que j'était dans le coma, et qu'elle était enceinte de jumeaux, au début je lui en ai voulu mais je l'ai pardonné et hier au mariage quand le prête m'ad demandé si je voulais l'épouser, j'ai eu comme un blocage, tout se que j'ai réussis a dire est "je suis désolé" et je suis partie, j'ai roulé longtemps, jusqu'à l'épuisement.* une larme coula le long de ma joue* j'ai plus rien a par ma fille..._  
_R: On peut t'aider, tu pourras travaillé ici, pendant se temps la Theresa s'occupe des enfants, et quand c'est elle qui travaille ici, c'est toi qui t'occupe des filles, notre appart ce trouve juste au dessus, on peut te louer une chambre et quand tu te sentiras prêtes tu pourras repartir,_  
_M: Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier_  
_T: En acceptant_  
_M: D'accord j'accepte_  
_T: pourquoi étais tu dans le coma? T'es pas obligé de répondre_  
_M: Une personne m'as tiré dessus... Le père de ma fille.. il est mort maintenant..._  
_R: D'après se que tu as dit je croyais que tu aimais les filles.._  
_ M: Il m'a violé_  
_R et T: ah... Désolé_  
_M: C'est pas grave, ca fait partit du passé maintenant je suis ici._  
_R: Viens on va te faire visiter l'appart_  
_  
_1 mois plus tard, la situation n'a pas beaucoup changé, j'alterne entre le travail et l'appart ou je m'occupe des filles, je me suis beaucoup rapproché de Ryan et Theresa, ce son des personnes extraordinaires, je leurs ai raconté toute mon histoire en détaille et eux les leur, je mets de l'argent de coter pour Naya et moi pour qu'on puisse se trouver un appart, Shay m'appelle tous les soirs des fois je lui parle un peu, je lui ai dis ou je suis, que je suis heureuse et qu'elle doit continuer a prendre soins de Britt et que en aucun cas elle devais venir me voir, de toute façon je ne la suivrais pas, je ne rentrerais pas...en tout cas pas tout de suite. Comme tous les matins, je descends au bar-café, je rejoins Theresa,, aujourd'hui c'est Ryan qui s'occupe des filles.  
_M* avec un grand sourire*: Salut_

_T* rigolant*: Salut, t'es de bonne humeur dit donc_  
_M: Oui j'ai eu une super idée_  
_T: A oui laquelle ?_  
_M: Je vas vendre ma ligne de vêtement comme sa avec l'argent que j'aurais gagner je pourrais ma trouver un appart_  
_T: T'es pas bien chez nous ?_

_M: Si, vous êtes formidable mais Naya grandit et puis je veux plus m'imposer chez vous, j'ai vu que l'appart a coté de chez vous est en vente, sa pourrait être pas mal_  
_T: Okey, j'ai oublié de te dire, il y a une personne qui est arrivée i heure elle demande a te voir, *je la regarda paniqué* je lui ai dit que je te connaissais pas et elle a dit qu'elle c'est que tu es la, sa sert a rien de mentir etc _  
_M: elle t'a dit son nom ?_  
_T: Nan, elle t'attends a la table 15_  
_M: Okey merci_  
_  
_  
Je me dirigea vers la table 15, c'est une table au fond de la salle, elle un peu isolé, je m'approcha doucement, je m'attendait a voir Shay mais je vis une chevelure blonde, mon coeur accéléra, je m'arrêta, je sentis une main se mettre dans la mienne  
_T: Je suis la si tu as besoin de moi,_  
_M: Merci_  
on avança vers la table  
_T: c'est ton ex-fiancé?_  
_M: Non, c'est *arrivé a la table* Quinn ! *la personne en question leva la tête du menu* tu fous quoi ici ?_  
_Q: Je te retourne la question Lopez, ta une femme qui t'attend chez toi avec sa fille et ses jumeaux dans le ventre ! _  
_M: Je vis ma vie_  
_Q:* haussant le ton* c'est pas ici ta vie tu le sais très bien alors arrête tes conneries et reviens _  
_T: * répondant sur le même ton* Tu te prends pour qui, pour lui parler comme sa ? elle est heureuse ici!_  
C'est la première fois que je vois Theresa hausser le ton sur qui que se soit.  
_Q: T'es qui toi, t'es la nouvelle copine de San? _  
_M: Non, c'est mon..._  
_T: Oui c'est ma petite copine *elle déposa un léger baiser sur mes lèvres* alors dégage _  
_Q: Okey très bien mais compte sur moi Lopez pour revenir._  
_  
_  
Une fois qu'une partie  
_T: Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas du t'embrasser mais c'est la seule chose que j'ai trouvé pour qu'elle parte_  
_M: C'est pas grave, merci de m'avoir défendu_  
_T: De rien, tu es mon amie c'est normal, je crois qu'il vaut mieux pour toi qu'aujourd'hui tu ailles te reposé _  
_M: Non merci sa va allez_  
_T: J'insiste, je m'occupe de ton service_  
_M: Merci_  
_  
_Je remonta a l'appart, Ryan fût surpris de me voir  
_R: Sanny tu fais quoi ici? Tu ne travailles pas?_  
_M: Si mais Theresa a insister pour que je me repose aujourd'hui, une de mes anciennes connaissance est venue pour que me faire entrer, mais elle m'a défendu_  
_R: Comment elle a fait pour te retrouver ?_  
_M: J'ai ma petite idée, tu sais que je parle un peu avec ma meilleure amie, elle a du lui dire *je sortis le téléphone* pour en être sur je l'appelle * je composa le numéro de Shay* tiens j'en ai pas le courage parle lui s'il te plait_  
_R: Okey *Il mit le portable sut haut parleur *  
S: allô San?  
R: ce n'est pas Santana, c'est Ryan son ami  
S: qu'est ce qui se passe ? San va bien ?  
R: elle allait très bien jusqu'à que tu balances à Quinn ou elle se trouve !_  
_S: Mais j'ai rie dit! Attends Quinn est venue ?_  
_R: Oui, elle a supplié Santana, de rentrer mais elle a refusé _  
_S: Je peux venir la voir ? Je promet de venir seule... elle me manque et Naya aussi, je veux juste m'assurer qu'elle va bien ?_  
_R Euh je sais pas *il me regarda, je haussa les épaules, j'ai envie de la voire mais...* Elle t'enverra un message pour te dire sa réponse_  
_S: D'accord, elle est a coté _  
_R *il me regarda ne sachant pas quoi répondre, je hocha la tête*: oui _  
_S: tu pourras lui dire que je l'aime et qu'elle me manque*elle raccrocha*_  
_  
_  
Une larme coula le long de ma joue, elle aussi elle me manque.  
_R: Sanny, je pense que tu devrais accepter qu'elle vienne, elle te manque aussi et Naya elle sera heureuse._  
_M: T'es sur j'ai peur qu'elle m'en veuille_  
_R: T'as bien vu se qu'elle a dit _  
_M: Okey, je lui ennoie un message._

1 semaine plus tard, je me suis enfin installé dans mon nouvel appartement, c'est celui juste a coté de celui de Theresa et Ryan, je n'ai pas beaucoup de meuble encore. Shay arrive se bientôt j'ai a la fois hâte qu'elle arrive et a la fois peur, peur de se qu'elle va me dire...  
Je fut coupé dans mes réflexions par Naya qui m'appela. Je regarda l'heure 19h30, il est l'heure qu'elle mange. Je l'a pris dans mes bras et lui donna le biberon, quand quelqu'un toqua a la porte, je la garda dans mes bras et alla a la porte avec grande difficulté, je découvris Shay avec un grand sourire, un sourire crispé apparu sur le mien.  
_S: Allez San sourit, on dirait que t'es pas contente de me voir_  
_M: Si je suis hyper heureuse de te voir_  
_S*elle prit Naya dans ses bras, et lui donna son biberon* Tu me fais entré ?_  
_M: Bien sur vasi._  
_S: Merci, *de son bras libre elle tira sa valise* tu m'as manqué Sanny_  
_  
_  
On alla couché Naya dans la seule chambre de l'appart, puis on s'installa sur le canapé-lit du salon  
_S: Alors c'est ici que tu vis maintenant ?_  
_M: oui, c'est sur que c'est beaucoup plus petit que la maison que tu nous a acheté mais ici je me sens bien, j'ai vendu ma ligne pour pouvoir l'acheter et je boss dur_  
_S: Si tu es bien ici, je suis contente pour toi, tu te demande sans doutes comment Quinn a fait pour te retrouvé ?_  
_M: Oui_  
_S: D'après se que j'ai compris, elle a payer un détective privé, c'est lui qui t'a retrouvé et qui lui a dit, Britt n'est pas au courant. Quinn, Sam, Puck, Finn et Rachel sont les seuls au courant, ils sont entrain de monté un plan, ils logent chez vous enfin chez Brittany, au moins jusqu'à se qu'elle accouche, ils vont tout faire pour te faire revenir..._  
_M: Comment tu sais tout sa ?_  
_S: Ils sont pas très futé, ils font leurs "réunions" sur la terrasse quand Britt n'est pas la, et je les écoute depuis ma terrasse. Ils t'en veulent d'être partie... Quinn leur a dit que tu sortais avec quelqu'un, c'est vrai ?_  
_M: Non, c'est Theresa, la femme de Ryan que t'as eu au téléphone la semaine dernière, ils connaissent mon histoire et elle m'a embrassé devant Quinn pour lui faire croire que je suis avec elle pour qu'elle parte et sa a marché. D'ailleurs il faut que je te les présente ils sont géniaux, attend, je vais les chercher, bouge pas._  
_  
_  
Je me leva, et alla sonner a leur appart, se fut Ryan qui m'ouvra.  
_R: Salut Naya_  
_M: Salut, je viens vous prévenir que Shay est arrivé, si vous voulez vous pouvez vous joindre a nous pour se soir, j'ai tout prévue_  
_R: D'accord, on arrive, a tout de suite._  
_  
_  
Quelques minutes plus tard, on est tous réunis dans mon petit salon.  
_R* a Shay*: Je suis désolé de t'avoir accusé._  
_S: C'est rien, tu as voulu protéger Sanny, c'est normal. Je suis heureuse que San soit tombé sur des gens comme vous, vous la connaissez a peine et pourtant vous veillez sur elle_  
_T: Santana est quelqu'un de bien et on la vu tout de suite, elle avait besoin d'un soutien et on a été ravie de lui fournir_  
_S: Je suis sa meilleure amie, c'est moi qui aurait du veiller sur elle_  
_M: Ne t'en veux pas, tu es rester la bas pour veiller sur Britt _  
_S: J'ai surtout fait en sorte qu'elle essaye d'arrêter de te chercher _  
_T: Et sa a marcher ?_  
_M: Pour l'instant oui, Britt se concentre sur son travail mais les autres cherchent enfin cherchaient vu qu'ils l'ont retrouvé la semaine dernière._  
_T: Shay, tu vas rester longtemps ?_  
_S: Je sais pas, le temps que San veuille bien me garder._  
_M* souriant*: autant de temps de temps que tu voudras._

Au bout de 2 heures ils rentrèrent chez eux, je me changea, je mis un shorty et un débardeur tout comme Shay et en coucha dans le canapé lit, que je dois partager avec Shay, n'ayant aucun autres lit. Une fois couché Shay pris la parole.  
_S: Il sont vraiment sympa_  
_M: Oui se ont des anges. Pose t'a question, je vois qu'il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse. _  
_S: Tu comptes rentrer un jour a L.A. ?_  
_M: Je sais pas, je suis bien ici, la vue sur la plage que j'avais me manque mais comme je te l'ai dit je suis bien ici, j'ai un job..._  
_S: T'es serveuse alors que tu a du mal a marcher, comment tu fais ?_  
_M: Je reste souvent derrière le bar, et puis je prends beaucoup d'anti douleurs_  
_S: Et on poignet ?_  
_M: J'ai quelques douleurs parfois mais sa passe, je suis fatigué, on reparlera demain ?_  
_S: Si tu veux, bonne nuit ma San_  
_M: Bonne nuit Shay_


	15. Chapter 15

Le lendemain, je fut réveiller par des coups a la porte, je me leva et alla ouvrir pour eviter que les coups a la porte réveille Shay et Naya,  
_M: *en marmonnant* No puedo dormir en paz? * j'ouvris la porte et sous le choc je la referma, les coups se furent plus fort, je la rouvris * desenganchar, no tienes nada que hacer aquí y si se despierta mi hija me dirijo Arache * je referma la porte, et les coups revinrent*_  
_Quinn: Santana sa sert a rien de baragouiné en espagnol on comprend rien!_  
_M* ouvrant la porte*: j'ai dit dégagez si vous tenez a votre tête parce que avec le bouquant que vous faites Naya risque de se réveillez et je n'ai pas envie de vous voir _  
_Shay*se placant derriere moi, encore a moitié endormie *:C'est qui, qui fait tous se bruit ?_  
_Finn*voyant Shay et nos petites tenues*: Espèce de traîtresse comment tu peux faire sa a Britt ?_  
_S: Brittany n'est pas ma meilleure amie contrairement a Santana._  
_Rachel: Et puis comment t'as fait pour la retrouvé ?_  
_M: C'est moi qui lui ai dit_  
_Puck-le seul qui n'est toujours pas parler-: Je croyais que tu n'avais pas de nouvelles_  
_M: On s'est parler Tous les soirs_  
_F: T'es qu'une garce Shay..._  
_Je lui foutu une claque _

_M* Hurlant a moitié* : Tu t'es pris pour qui gros tas ? D'ou tu touches a ma meilleure amie _  
_Q: Elle est pas la ta nouvelle copine_  
A se moment la une porte s'ouvrit, Ryan et Theresa sortirent de leur appart.  
_Ryan: C'est quoi se bordel ? Tu vas bien Sanny ?_  
_P: C'est qui lui ?_  
_Ry: Je suis un ami de Santana_  
_Q* voyant Theresa*: Et bah elle est la celle la_  
_M: Tu parle mieux de Theresa, et puis c'est pas ma copine, c'est juste une amie_  
_Ry: Vous voulez quoi a Santana ?_  
_Ra: On veut juste qu'elle rentre a L.A., Britt est la femme de sa vie, on veut juste lui faire comprendre son erreur. Elle l'a attendu 15 ans, elle peut pas tout abandonné parce qu'elle la trompé 1 fois_  
_T *comprenant qu'ils ne savaient pas tout*: Je pense que vous faites fausse route, je suis consciente que Sanny aime toujours Britt, sa la déchire d'être aussi loin d'elle mais c'est mieux pour les deux, il faut juste que San soit prête a rentrer pour l'instant elle ne l'ai pas. _

_Q: Il ne faut pas attendre trop longtemps, Artie lui tourne autour et elle est tellement désespéré qu'elle est prête a retourné avec lui._  
_S: Et bah qu'elle le fasse, c'est tout de même lui le père de ses gosses. *je claqua la porte et alla m'enfermé dans la salle de bain*._  
Je l'aime, et savoir qu'elle est capable de retourné avec lui, c'est la goutte d'eau qui fait débordé le vase, je peux m'en prendre qu'a moi même, c'est moi qui l'est quitté le jour de notre mariage devant l'autel, il me reste un choix a faire, retourné a L.A. et récupéré Britt ou fuir une nouvelle fois et ne donner aucune nouvelle a personne... Mon choix est fait, je sortis de la salle de bain, m'habilla rangea mes affaires et celles de Naya que je prix dans mes bras, j'alla chez R et T  
_R: Sa va mieux ?_  
_M: Je pars... pour vous remercier je vous laisse les clé de mon appart, vous pouvez en faire se qui vous voulez._  
_T: T'es sur de toi ?_  
_M: Oui, merci pour tout_  
_R: Vous allez nous manquez._  
_M: Vous aussi, prenez soins de vous_  
Après un calin collectif, je descendis au bar, pour dire adieux a mes collègues, Quinn, Rachel, Puck, Finn et Shay m'y attendent.  
_S*voyant ma valise* : tu fais quoi ?_  
_M: Je pars..._  
Ne les laissant pas réagir je sorti et monta ma voiture et partie loin d'ici.

Je conduisis, la ou me coeur me guida... L.A., je me gara devant la maison dans laquelle je suis censé vivre depuis 1 mois. Je rentra dans la maison sans frappé, énorme erreur, je tomba nez a nez avec Brittany et Artie s'embrassant fougueusement sur le canapé

_M: Oh mon dieu_  
_B et A *me voyant*: Santana ? _  
Je sortis de la maison et une fois dans ma voiture je m'effondra, comment ai-je puis croire qu'elle m'attendrait ? Quinn m'a prévenue pour Artie, je pensais pas qu'elle céderait, ok sa fait un mois que je ne lui ai pas donnée de nouvelles mais c'est Artie, une loque humaine dans un fauteuil roulant... Je fis couper de mes pensés quand quelqu'un toqua a la vitre de ma voiture, je leva la tête, c'est Brittany. Elle me fait signe d'ouvrir ma fenêtre se que je fit  
_B: Santana qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?_  
_M: Je suis venue pour m'excuser, je n'aurais pas du partir, je t'aime tellement, mais c'est trop tard..._  
_B: Qu'est se qui est trop tard ?_  
_M: Nous... Tu es avec Artie maintenant_  
_B: Je ne suis pas avec lui ! C'est lui qui m'a embrassé j'étais entrain de le repousser, mais il a de la force dans les bras il me bloquait _  
_M: Je suis désolé je n'aurais pas du partir_  
_B: Ce n'est pas de ta faute, je n'aurais pas du te tromper_  
_M: Comment tu sais que c'est a cause de sa ?_  
_B: Je l'ai vu dans ton regard que tu ne m'as pas pardonné._  
_M: Je suis désolé, la distance m'a fait comprendre qu'il n'y a rien d'autre de plus important que toi _  
_B: Alors pourquoi tu n'es pas revenu plus tôt ?_  
_M: J'en avais pas le courage et puis là-bas j'avais deux personnes sur qui compter, un appart, un job et surtout je regrettais de t'avoir fais sa, j'avais honte de moi._  
_B: Pourquoi tu es revenue maintenant ?_  
_M:Se matin quand Q, P, R et Finn on toquer a porte et que Quinn m'a dit pour Artie, j'ai compris que si je ne revenais pas maintenant je te perdrais pour toujours. Et sa je le refuse, je sais que tu dois m'en vouloir a mort, mais je ferrais tout pour qu'on soit au moins amie_  
_B: Je ne veux pas être ton amie_  
_M: J'ai compris -je m'apprêtais a refermé la fenêtre quand Britt repris la parole-._  
_B: Je préfère être ta petite amie enfin si tu le veux._  
_je sortie de la voiture et la pris dans mes bras_  
_M: Tu m'as manqué_  
_B: Toi aussi SanJe me détacha de Britt et alla chercher ma fille et l'emmena a Britt_  
_B: Elle a grandit, elle est belle comme un coeur_  
_N: Mama Britt, me extrañaste _  
_Britt me regarda surprise _  
_M: Tu lui as manqué, je lui apprends l'espagnol_  
_B: Tu veux qu'on entre ?_  
_M: Je veux bien ma jambe commence a me faire mal, il faut que je m'assoit._  
_B: Tu veux que je prennes Naya dans mes bras ?_  
_M: Non merci, elle marche maintenant_  
_B: C'est super_

On se dirigea vers la maison, Britt entra la première de la ou je suis je vois Artie, il n'a pas bougé du canapé, quand il vit Britt un sourire apparut s

ur son visage. J'entra a mon tour.  
_M: Pourquoi tu souris bêtement?_  
Son sourire disparut en me voyant, je souris a mon tour.  
_N* montrant Artie*: ¿es eso?_  
_M: Un abrutit qui a intérêt a disparaître de ma maison d'ici 5 minutes, si il ne veut pas que je lui fasse la peau.*elle me regarda bizarrement* quelqu'un de pas important, ma puce sa te dirais qu'on aille voir la mer ?_  
_N*un immense sourire apparut sur son visage d'ange*: Si!_  
_M: Britt tu te joins a nous ?_  
_B: Euh oui si tu veux_  
_M: Parfait allez y je vous rejoins _  
Une fois qu'elles sont partie je me retourna vers Artie  
_M: Dégage d'ici_  
_A: Sinon quoi ?_  
_M* je sortie de ma poche de ma veste une arme que je pointa sur lui*: Sinon je n'hésiterais pas a tirer et je sais très bien visez._  
_A: Tu fous quoi avec ça ?_  
_M: Quand on c'est fait tirer dessus on devient paranoïaque _  
_A: Okey c'est bon je pars_  
_M: Et ne t'avise plus a revenir, tu sais ce qui t'attends..._  
_  
_  
Une fois que je fus assuré qu'il est bien parti, j'alla ranger l'arme tout en haut du placard de l'entrée. Quand je me retourna je vis Brittany qui me fixa apeuré, Naya dans son dos  
_M: Qu'est se que tu fais ici, je croyais que tu étais sur la plage, j'allais prendre mon maillot de bain_  
_B: Tu l'as menacer avec une arme ?_  
_M: Ce n'est rien, je comptais pas tiré, elle était pas chargé, *je m'approcha d'elle, elle recula* eh,n'est pas peur, je compte pas m'en servir...  
B: tu l'as depuis quand ?  
M: depuis que je suis sortis du coma. Britt écoute moi, je ne compte pas n'en servir, c'est juste pour nous protégé. Au fait vous faites quoi ici ?  
B: on venait pour prendre des serviettes et ta fille veut se mettre en maillot de bain aussi. Vos affaires sont dans la chambre d'amis. Je retourne à la plage.  
M: d'accord merci,_  
je pris Naya et alla dans la chambre, je trouva un maillot de bain rose fuchsia pour Naya, et n'en mis un deux pièces assorti. Je béni le médecin suis allé voir il y a une semaine, il m'a enlevé mon plâtre et la remplacé par un que je peux enlevé pour prendre un bain, ou faire respirer ma jambe ne pouvant pas marché je du prendre mes béquilles, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes ou atteignit la plage, normalement cela prend seulement quelques minutes mais avec les béquilles qui s'enfoncent dans le sable c'est pas pratique. En arrivant je vis Brittany les pieds dans l'eau face à la mer. Je pris une bouée dans le cabanon et rejoignit Brittany._  
B: il est ou ton plâtre ?  
M: à la maison, notre maison, c'est un plâtre spécial que je peux enlevé.  
B: c'est super sa.  
_Durant tout se temps, je l'ai regarder dans les yeux, quand mon regard dévia vers son ventre j'eu comme un frisson  
_B: Qu'est se qui se passe ? Sa va ?_  
_M: Euh oui sa va._  
_B*voyant que je fixe son ventre*: Il a bien grossit, j'en suis a 27 semaines._  
_M: Ils grandissent bien ?_  
_B: Oui, tout est parfait _  
_M: Tu n'est pas censé te reposer ?_  
_B: Si mais je n'arrive pas a rester en place_  
_M: Maintenant que je suis de retour tu vas rester en place, parce que dans ton ventre il y a nos bébés et je ne veux pas qu'il arrive quelque chose a nos bébés!_  
_B* avec un immense sourire*: Nos bébés  
M: nos bébés... Sa résonne bien. T'as pensé à des prénoms  
B: je voulais réfléchir avec toi,  
M: pour une fille j'aime beaucoup Hearther  
B: Hearther Summer pierce-Lopez sa sonne bien  
M: et pour un garçon, Matt  
B: Matt Pierce-Lopez_  
_M: Sa sonne bien_

On resta quelques minutes dans l'eau puis on rentra  
_M: Au faites elle est ou Quinn ?_  
_B: Chez une copine a elle, elle va être contente de te revoir, il n'y a pas qu'a moi que tu as manqué_  
_M: Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne sais pas comment me faire pardonné_  
_B: Moi je sais..._  
_M*avec un sourire coquin*: Ah oui et comment?_  
_B: En m'épousant_  
_M: Pardon ?_  
_B: Épouse moi, je t'aime, tu m'aimes, on a déjà les alliances, on ne fera pas de fête, juste toi moi, Shay et Quinn comme demoiselles d'honneurs, et de belles robes, t'es d'accord ?_  
_M: J'ai crue que tu me le demanderais jamais_

2 mois plus tard:  
_M: Shay!_  
_S*arrivant en courant*: Qu'est se qui se passe ?_  
_M: Ma robe ne ferme pas!_  
_S: Attend je vais t'aider, tourne toi_  
_M: Il est quelle heure ?_  
S: 14h 30  
_M: T'es sérieuse ? On va être en retard, ils ne sont pas encore la ?_  
_S: Non, ne t'inquiètes pas on ne va pas être en retard et puis ils ont accepté l'invitation, ils vont arrivé , faut qu'on y aille, on va finir par être vraiment en retard_  
On courut jusqu'à la voiture et je m'installa au volant  
_S* en s'asseyant coté passager*: T'es sérieuse la ? C'est moi qui suis censé conduire_  
_M: Tu conduis pas assez vite, je suis censé me marier dans 15 min et on doit traversé toute la ville_  
_S: En même temps si t'avais pas mis 3 heures pour te préparé et j'ai chronométré._  
_M: Je veux être la plus belle pour elle_  
_S: Tu sais très bien qu'elle te trouve magnifique en toute circonstance_  
_*un portable vibra*_  
_S: C'est Ryan et Theresa, ils sont bien arrivé, ils attendent plus que nous_  
_M: Au non y a des bouchons ! regarda on avances a deux a l'heure, on est censé y être dans 5 minutes, pourquoi y a tous ses feux rouges ?_  
_S: Tu veux que j'appel Britt pour lui dire qu'on est dans les embouteillages ?_  
_M: Non elle va croire que je fuis une nouvelle fois *je regarda la routes, il n'y a pas de voitures qui arrivent en face, il y a 200m entre ici et la prochaine sortie, je tourna et appuya sur l' accelerateur montant jusqu'à 150km/h, et je pris la sortie, heureusement il n'y a personne sur cette route, 5 minutes plus tard on arriva devant l'église, je descendit de la voiture et courra a l'intérieur, quand je vis Brittany un immense sourire apparut sur mon visage et je plaça a coté d'elle, elle porte une magnifique robe blanche a paillette, je lui souffla a l'oreille* tu es magnifique_  
_B: Tout comme toi _  
_P: On peut commencer ?_  
_B: Oui_  
_P* a Britt*: Qui est votre témoin_  
_B: Quinn* elle la montra*_  
_P* a moi*: et le votre ?_  
_M: C'est Shay *je regarda dans l'église et ne la vit pas* je suis désolé, je crois qu'elle est encore traumatisé par se qui viens de se passer, je reviens je vais la chercher_  
_B: Il c'est passé quoi ?_  
_M: Rien de grave, je te raconterais tout a l'heure_  
Je revins quelques minutes plus tard Shay a mon bras  
_P: On peut commencer ?_  
_B et M: Oui_  
_S: Je tenais juste a dire que après que vous vous soyer marié je compte tué ta femme pour avoir tenté de me tuer _  
_P: Nous sommes ici pour..._  
_M: ON peut passer directement a la fin ? On connait déjà le discours_  
_P: D'accord_  
_M: Merci_  
_P: Mademoiselle Santana Lopez voulez vous prendre pur épouse Mademoiselle Brittany Susan Pierce?_  
_M: Oui je le veux_  
_P: Mademoiselle Britany Susan Pierce voulez vous prendre Mademoiselle Santana Lopez_  
_B* d'un coup, elle devint toute blanche*: Je viens de perdre les eaux..._


	16. Chapter 16

_B: j'ai perdu les eaux..._  
_M: oh mon dieu, faut qu'on aille à l'hôpital!_  
_S*rigolant*: Vous allez jamais réussir a vous marié_  
_B: avant de partir, oui je veux devenir ta femme_  
_P: Je vous déclare donc femme et femme, euh vous êtes censé vous embrassé mais la, je crois que vous devez l"emmener a l'hôpital, c'est plus urgent._  
J'enleva mes talon, la pris dans mes bras et courra jusqu'à ma voiture, et je l'emmena jusqu'à l'hôpital, pendant tout le trajet, je lui jetta des regards pour m'assurer qu'elle va bien.  
_B: Concentre toi sur la route, je vais bien, pourquoi Shay veut te tuer ?_  
_M: C'est parce que j'ai roulé un petit en sens inverse..._  
_B: Pourquoi tu as fais sa ?_  
_M: Je ne voulais pas arrivé en retard a notre mariage, j'avais que tu crois que je me défilais une nouvelle fois..._  
_B: Je savais que tu viendrais, la prochaine fois ne risque pas ta vie, imagine tu aurais eu un accident on ne serait pas marier a cet heure ci_  
_M* avec un immense sourire*: On est marié, d'ailleurs on n'a pas eu le temps d'enfilé les alliances_  
_B: On les mettra a l'hôpital *elle fit une grimace*._  
_M: Sa va ? _  
_B: Oui, j'ai eu une contraction_  
_M: Désolé je peux pas aller plus vite je suis déjà a 200km/h_  
_B: T'es sérieuse ? Ralentie, je veux pas qu'on est un accident_  
_M: Et moi je veux pas que tu accouches dans ma voiture mais a l'hôpital* je ralentis* c'est bon on est arrivé.* Je descendis de la voiture et fis le tour pour l'aider a sortir* c'est bon je te tiens.  
_Je l'aida à marcher jusqu'à l'entré ou des médecins l'installèrent dans un fauteuil. Et on l'emmena dans une chambre, l'accouchement commença quasiment tout de suite. Je resta dans la chambre et soutenu Britt, pendant cet accouchement qui dura un long moment, a la fin elle s'endormie. Quelques minutes plus tard, la sage-femme revinrent avec Matt et Heather dans les bras, un sourire apparut sur mon visage.  
_S-F: Voila les jumeaux, étant donnez leurs poids trop léger, ils vont devoir rester au moins 15 jours en couveuse, vous pouvez les prendre mais seulement quelques minutes.* elle me tendit Matt, je le cala contre ma poitrine pour qu'il est chaud puis elle me tendit Heather que je cala de l'autre coté* vous voulez voir vos amis ?_  
_ M: euh oui_  
_S-F: D'accord je reviens je vais les chercher, garder les bien contre vous._  
Je les serra fort contre moi, ils sont tellement petits, et mignons, j'aimerais que Britt les voit et qu'elle les prenne dans ses bras, mais elle est épuisé, elle doit se reposer, je sais déjà qu'elle va fondre en les voyants, ils ont la même forme de visage, le même petit nez, enfin bref, ils sont son portrait craché. Je fus couper dans mes réflexions par un petit groupe de gens qui entra dans la chambre, j'ai nommé, Quinn, Shay, Theresa et Ryan.  
_Q:_ _Fais moi voir ces merveilles_  
_M:_ _Chut parle moins fort tu vas réveiller la belle au bois dormant et les petits._  
_S: Ils sont craquant, je peux les prendre dans mes bras?_  
_M: après en premier se sont le parrain et la marraine. Ryan, Theresa vous acceptez?_  
_T: Bien sur_  
_R: J'en suis honoré mais,pourquoi nous, enfin je veux dire Britt nous connait pas depuis très longtemps_  
_M: C'est sa façon a elle de vous remercier d'avoir veuillez sur moi et puis Quinn est déjà la marraine de mini Quinn et Shay de Naya, après elles vous êtes nos meilleurs amis._  
_S: Au fait c'est quoi leurs prénom ?_  
_M: Britt vous le dira, elle tenait absolument a le faire._  
_  
_On prit des photos, beaucoup de photos, les petits passèrent de bras en bras, heureusement, on ne les réveilla pas, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes la sage-femme les emmena, on ne pourra pas les prendre dans nos bras avant qu'ils sortent de la couveuse se qui veut dire minimum 15 jours, le temps qu'ils reprennent assez de poids, cela va être difficile pour Britt. Je m'allongea a coté d'elle et repensa a ces 2 derniers mois, cela a été difficile au début avec mini Quinn, elle m'en a voulu pendant 2 semaines environ, elle refusait que je l'approche, que je lui prépare a mangé, cela a blessé Britt alors j'en ai profité que Britt soit partie en balade pour lui parler et malgré son jeune age, elle m'a comprise et m'a pardonné, j'ai beaucoup profité de la plage, on c'est raconté se qu'on a fait pendant notre mois de séparation, et j'ai découvert qu'elle a beaucoup plus souffert que je ne le pensais, elle a rencontré Ryan et Theresa, enfin bref on est redevenu insperable comme avant...Je fus sortie de mes pensées quand je sentis quelque chose bougé, j'ouvra un œil et je vis Brittany se tourné, j'ouvra le deuxième et sourit quand je vis qu'elle me regardait  
_M: Hey, bien dormit ?_  
_B: Oui, comme un bébé, d'ailleurs en parlant de bébés ils vont bien ?_  
_M: Oui, ils sont parfait comme toi_  
_B: Je peux les voir?_  
_M: Oui, mais il va falloir te lever, ils sont en couveuse._  
_B: On peut y aller maintenant ?_  
_M: Bien sur, faut juste que tu te changes avant._  
_B: Okey, je vais prendre ma douche et on y a va._  
_M: Je peux venir? _  
_B: Non sinon notre douche va durer trop longtemps et j'ai hâte de voir mes bébés._  
_M: T'es pas drôle_  
Elle entra dans la salle de bain et moi je sortis de la chambre pour prévenir les autres de son réveil puis je retourna dans la chambre et attendis qu'elle sorte de la douche, j'ai qu'une envie la rejoindre cela fait plusieurs mois qu'on a pas fait l'amour, en faite on ne l'a pas fait depuis avant le mariage depuis qu'elle m'a annoncé qu'elle était enceinte, son corps me manque mais je lutta et attendis patiemment qu'elle sorte de la douche, se qu'elle fît au bout de 5 minutes, elle sortit vêtue d'une simple serviette, elle me facilite pas la tache.  
_B: Tu me passes ma robe s'il te plait * je regarda autour de moi mais je ne la vis pas* t'es assise dessus _  
_M* regardant sous moi*: a oui désolé, tient _  
Elle se changea et on sortit de la chambre  
_B: Tu m'emmènes ou? J'ai vu sur les panneaux que la maternité est de l'autre coté_  
_M: On va y aller mais on doit faire un détour, d'ailleurs on est arrivé _  
_B: La chapelle ?_  
_M*ouvrant les portes*: Oui, on a pas eu le temps de finir, les autres sont déjà installé et un prête est la pour nous. En plus on porte encore nos robes. Bon normalement ce n'est fait pour les mariages mais on va faire avec._  
_B: Sanny c'est super_  
On avança cote a cote jusqu'à l'autel on le prête nous attendait.  
_P:_ _On va reprendre la ou on en était. Santana Lopez voulez vous prendre mademoiselle Brittany Susan Pierce pour épouse ._  
_M*avec un énorme sourire*: Oui, je le veut_  
_P: Brittany Susan Pierce voulez vous prendre Santana Lopez pour épouse ?_  
_B: Oui je le veux_  
Shay, apporta les alliances  
_P: Je vous déclare femme et femme, vous pouvez embrassé la mariée. _  
Je ne me fis pas prier, je sauta sur les lèvres de ma femme, quand je n'eu plus de souffle je me détacha d'elle et on se tourna vers nos invités, on fut applaudit et des "vives les mariées" fusèrent. Je pris la main de Britt et l'emmena voir ses bébés. On mis des blouses et entra dans la salle  
_M: Et voila Matt et Heather _  
_B: ils sont tout petits !_  
_M: Oui c'est pour sa qu'ils doivent rester ici minimum 15 jours..._  
_B: Quoi ?_  
_M: Leurs poids sont trop faibles, ils doivent prendre au moins 1kg mais ne t'inquiètes pas, on peut venir les voir quand on veut et puis après ils vont rentrer et on formera une famille parfaite. _  
_  
_  
Durant les deux semaines suivantes, on passa la plupart de notre temps à l'hôpital, et le reste du temps, on courait toutes les deux soient sur la plage soit dans un petit parc a quelques kilomètres de la maison, on y va en courant, puis on se repose un peu et on repart dans le sens inverse, a chaque fois qu'on y va, il n'y a personne, c'est devenu notre petit coin de paradis.  
Aujourd'hui c'est un jour pas comme les autres, aujourd'hui les jumeaux sortent, on a décidé de les y emmené, avec Quinn et Naya pour faire un pique nique. Une fois arrivé au parc, Quinn et Naya sortirent de la voiture et elles partirent joué dans l'herbe. Je me dépêcha d'installé la nappe et le panier avec le repas puis j'aida Brittany a s'installer sur la nappe les jumeaux. On commença a manger quand elle sortit un enveloppe et me la tendit, je leva un sourcil interrogateur.  
_M: C'est quoi ?_  
_B: Ouvre tu verras _  
Je le fis sans attendre et découvris le nom de mon ancienne ligne de vêtement et mon nom marqué dessous.  
_M: Sa veut dire quoi ?_  
_B: Si tu signes elle te ré-appartiendra._  
_M: Mais comment ?_  
_B: Quand j'ai découvert que tu l'as vendu, je me suis dit que tu l'avais fais parce que tu n'avais pas le choix, car je sais que t'y tenais beaucoup, tu as mis du temps a la construire alors je l'ai racheter, j'ai un peu forcer la personne a me la vendre, et voila_  
_M: Mais comment t'as su ? enfin je lui ai dit d'en parler a personne_  
_B: Un jour je me suis rendu a la boutique et j'ai remarqué que le style des vêtements avait complètement changé, cela ne ressemblait pas du tout a ton style, alors je suis allé voir le directeur de la boutique et je lui ai demandé et il m'a dit qu'effectivement sil y a un nouveau directeur-styliste alors je l'ai contacté et maintenant elle t'appartient de nouveau_  
_ M: Je t'aime, je ne sais pas comment te remercier_  
_B: Tu n'as pas a le faire, c'est ton cadeau de mariage _  
_M: Mais je n'ai pas de cadeau pour toi_  
_B: Ton retour est mon cadeau, et ton pardon me suffise_  
_M: J'ai m'a petite idée pour un meilleur cadeau et je suis sur que sa va te plaire * je m'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa, elle rendit mon baiser, on fut rapidement couper par une petite voix*_  
_N: Mamá tengo hambre_  
_Q: Moi aussi j'ai faim, on mange quoi ?_  
_M *me détachant de Brittany*: ET bien j'ai préparé une salade tomate-mozzarella et en dessert se serra une surprise _  
_N:Me encantan las sorpresas_  
_Q: C'est quoi la surprise ?_  
_M: Tu verras quand on aura finit de manger la salade._  
Une fois la salade finit, je sortie du panier une pastèque ou sont planté plein de brochette de bonbons et de fruit, bien sur les bonbons partirent en premier, une fois le dessert terminer, les filles repartirent jouer et je m'apprêta a reprendre ou j'en était avec Britt quand les jumeaux se mirent a pleurer  
_B: Je crois qu'ils ont faim _  
_M: J'ai ramener les biberons_  
_  
_  
On prit chacune un bébé et on leur donna le biberon, quand je regarda autours de moi et vis les filles jouer ensemble, Britt avec Matt dans les bras et moi donnant le biberon a Heather je compris que j'ai fais le bon choix en revenant et que je ne le regretterais jamais.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 19:

Quelques années plus tard, elles vivent toujours ensemble et elles sont heureuse, Santana s'occupe de sa ligne qui marche toujours super bien, Britt a monté sa propre école de danse la " Brittana Scholl Dance" la meilleure école de danse de la cote ouest des Etats-Unis. Naya et Quinn appartiennent au cheerleaders mais surtout au Glee Club de leur lycée, elles sont les filles les plus populaires et les plus redouter comme l'était Santana a son époque. Elles sont le portrait craché de leur mères tout comme les jumeaux.  
Shay, quand a elle, elle a trouvé l'amour auprès de Maya, elle on adopté une petite Hanna. Elles ont choisit Santana comme marraine.  
Ryan et Theresa ont emménager dans la maison juste a coté de celle de la famille Lopez-Pierce.

Voila la fin un peu (beaucoup) courte, j'espère que ma fic vous a plu, merci a tous ceux qui l'on lu, qui on laissé des commentaires...


End file.
